Not Like This
by amorepaixao
Summary: She always knew it would happen, that her relationship would blossom someday, but she didn't know it'd be like this. - SakuNaru - Rated M for strong sexual contents.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! So my college semester is over and I'm going to be writing this short story to kill time. It's a NaruSaku romance, I appreciate CONSTRUCTIVE reviews, and I haven't read anything with this particular plot, but if you do find something that makes you think I copied off of someone, send me the reference and if indeed is similar, I'll change things around (I highly doubt it, I came up with this 100% on my own)

SO here is chapter 1, chapter 2 is almost done, it'll probably be out tonight. Again, rate and review, I'd love it.

Any characters in this story are not mine, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto's NARUTO, and if I owned them, Sasuke would be dead, Kakashi's mask would be off and I'd have shown a lot more awesome Sakura fights. So...don't sue me!

_CHAPTER 1 - MISSION _

The mission they were in was incredibly strange: she had to go undercover as a married young woman . Sure enough she rather have naruto at her side then anyone else, but the fact that she hadn't seen him in nearly 5 years was not easy. He had become a man and grew out to be different than what she had expected him to.

The first thing she noticed was his voice, it had become truly deep, even more then her former sensei's - Hatake Kakashi. Second, his body was no longer that of a young boy's , but one of a full out grown man. His face had become fierce, his bones reaching full maturity and his mentality a lot more in place than before. She liked all those changes, as she had changed herself. Her hair now long again, charming and layered. She grew only a bit taller, not something so noticable. Her fame lost its remainder baby fat and became sharp, accentuated and her eyes had a certain sensuality about them. Her flat chest had finally reached maturity to well grown C cup sizes and her frame still remained fit. She turned out to be a very much desired and beautiful woman. As for him, well, he had had his share of adult adventures as well. Nothing he really was proud of, or felt the need to linger about in his memories. Bu it was certain to admit that most men his age had learned by experience certain things.

Sakura had seen other people as well, she hadnt gone further then the casual date, but had fully been over Uchiha Sasuke. While in their teens, her and Naruto had gone off after him, not long after the war. He had fully succumbed to his avenging quest and was no longer member of team seven. And then, after a long and hard battle, and in a puff of smoke, he dissapeared. Some say he died, others that he was too weak to carry on, after the fall of Akatsuki and Orochimaru, he was lost on how he'd finish what he started. But to Sakura and Naruto, he was still out there, waiting on the perfect time to strike, for the perfect time to plunge his final poisonous filled dagger into Konoha's heart.

As these thoughts filled into the pinky's head, her slender legs stomped and leaped from branch to branch alongside her teammate - husband. He followed suit, stealing a glance over at her every once in a while. Her eyes were so sharp, a light about them that invited him to look at her in a different way. She wasnt weak anymore, in fact he was sure she'd be able to take him on in a fight - as long as he didnt use the kyubi's power.

"Naruto.."

He awoke from his fantasy and hummed a soft sound in response to show that he was listening.

"You're staring again" she said, a smirk forming on her plump lips and he chuckled nervously out of branzenness.

"I'm sorry Sakura"

God it would take long before she grew acostummed to his voice and the sudden drop of his suffix for her.

In secrecy she would steal some glances up at him as well and she was sure he'd catch her, but she didn't mind.

Before they new, night time was settling and he suddenly came to a stop. They were only about 15 km from the village they were to infiltrate, and she stopped behind him, waiting for his orders.

"We'll camp here tonight, go over our plan, rest a bit and leave first thing tomorrow at sunrise. I'll go look for firewood, it's getting cold and it'll keep animals away. Can you find a spot so we can sleep?"

She nodded and both got down, settling their bags on the ground, he wondered off in search if firewood while she cleared up a spot and put their sleeping bags set up. Opening her bag, she took out two instant noodle packs and smiled.

_I wonder if he still likes it_... A warm memory of him at Ichiraku's Ramen flooded her mind. She giggled softly.

"Ehh? Ramen? Damn, you can still read me like a book huh?!" Showing up, he organized the fire wood in a criss-cross pyramid and pulled out a lighter. She grinned and tossed him a cup, sitting down and patting a spot next to her, inviting him to sit.

After managing to get a fire going, she placed a water kettle atop the fire and waited for it to heat up.

"I'm so glad I still know one thing about you!" She beamed cheerfully and gave him a grin. He smiled and punched her shower playing.

"Sakura, you still know everything about me. You know I will become hokage and that I am practically unbeatable - " she laughed heartedly knowing full well it was most likely true but he had spoken in a joking manner . " - I still love ramen, I'm not as smart as you, or strong, and I still have undying love for you" her smiling face grew pale and she blushed a deep tone of pink. She did not expect such a comment to roll of his tongue so easily, and so suddenly!. She stuttered and her hand stood numbly over the kettle's handle, while it started whistling. He laughed and gently tapped her forehead, causing her to realize the water was boiling and he helped her pour it into the cups.

_Probably him being a goof just like old days. _

"No need to be like that, Sakura. You've always know this, haven't you? And besides, now that Teme's out of the way, I'm sure I'm gonna win your heart" she stayed still, thoughts running wildly in her head while he smiled sheepishly slurping ramen and winking jokingly at her.

She knew she didnt love sasuke, but this situation she had no idea how to deal with. She quickly shrugged it off and began eating too, furrowing her brows up at him with a cute confused look.

"Dont worry Sakura. You have plenty of time to think that over, so let's skip to a more important subject. Our names will remain the same, this is no ninja village, so our names shouldn't be known here. Our target is Shipou, a drug dealer that has been introducing substances to small villages and gaining profits with over the border deals. He's been working with a few other men, and we need to find out who and send them all to jail. "

She nodded, putting her half full cup aside and sighing in contempt. She looked up at him and offered her left over Ramen, and he gladly took it, mouthing that he didn't know how she could stop eating something so delicious halfway.

"Anyway, he owns a hotel, in which we'll stay. Since we are a couple, we'll stay in the same room so we don't need to go to each other's room in case we have anything need to say. And that way it's easier to work out things."

She couldn't believe they were out on a mission, after so long, they were together again, and it had been so long she had a mission, she was always mostly at the hospital taking care of injured shinobi, she forgot how good the night forest breeze blowing past her face was, the crackling fire warming them both and she smiled, closing her eyes.

"So Naruto-kun, tell about your adventures!" She was eager to hear all of his over exaggerated stories and hardships. They've been apart for so long. He breathed in deep and puffed up his chest, looking at her, not knowing where to start.

"Hmm...what did Ero-Sannin and I do?..." He laughed nervously, only remembering his sensei writing his paradise collections and running off to go spy on young girls. It was a bit disturbing, but he managed to learn some new tecniques aswell.

She glared at him, hoping he wouldn't say anything stupid.

"Well, It's been 5 hard years of training to fully being able to live along with the Kyuubi. He's not that bad afterall, but man is he stubburn. " He chuckled and her eyes gleamed, wanting to know details.

"So now you can really use his powers? And you have Sage mode? Man, it's not fair for someone to be as powerful as you!" She stuck out her tongue him and he laughed.

"C'mon, Sakura, you've outdone yourself too! You're training under Baa-chan-"

"- I was! Thank you very much!" His eyes widened and she smiled, a huge smile while giving him the victory sign.

"You mean you completely finished you medid-nin training? Nice!"

"Yep! You are now looking at a certified Konoha medid-nin!" He was glad she had reached her goal. Someone as smart as her, was surely one of the best, if not THE best at what she did. He was absolutely sure this was the girl he wanted.

"I'm going to sleep, after all, tomorrow we have a full day, ne? Good night Uzumaki Naruto" She said, while laying down and closing her eyes.

He grinned and pulled his sleeping bag close to hers, laying down and getting close to her ear. She shuddered and turned around to face him, not knowing he was so close. His breath tickled her face and once again her cheeks matched the color of her hair. Getting close to her ear, he whispered

"Good night, Uzumaki Sakura"

And she turned around, cussing him and lecturing on how he had no manners. He laughed and lay on his back, hands folded behind his head, a smile on his face while he watched the moon.

Man has he got some nerve! Just because he came back a handsome MAN he thinks our game can step up like this? Gr, Naruto!

She hn'd loudly and he thanked god she had grown to control her temper. They both slept, not taking in the few hours of sleep they had for granted.

_Sakura...you don't know it yet. But you DO love me. And you're gonna be mine!_

_Since when had Naruto become so...so...?_

It was still dark when Sakura's green eyes fluttered open. She saw that it would only be an hour or so till sunrise. She sat up and heard a light snoring sound coming from her husband and she sighed. He slept so peacefully, but she knew if anyone was to approach he would sense it even before she did. She placed her hand on his shoulder his eyes opened quickly.

"It's time?" She nodded her head and he got up. The fire had been out for quite a while and they put together their things, making the place like it was before.

" I'm going to change into some civillian clothes, you should as well."

He nodded and grabbed a pair of pants and a shirt from his bag. She took out a shirt and a skirt, both of them placed their forehead protectors and their weapons in the bags.

"I'll go behind the tree to change. Don't peek Sakura-chan" She eyed him dangerously and he chuckled, while walking behind a large tree, and she changed quickly before he decided to take a peek at her himself.

She called out the second she was done changing and he came out, eyeing her up and down and she did the same.

"Ok, we're good to go. Let's not waste any time" With that, they were off, running toward the village of Lago.

As they reached the entrance, Naruto grabbed her bag and brought it over his shoulder, seeing as any husband would do that to his wife. He grabbed her hand and she let him, for mission's sake.

Reaching the entrance of the village, they took in their surroundings. The village was quite big, with a few tall buildings and wide streets. It was quite pretty, a lot of green and it seemed to be very active.

It had no gatekeepers, as ninja villages had, but the entrance was nicelt built. With two big red gate doors, it said welcome and Naruto and Sakura crossed a small bridge to fully enter Lago.

"Eh, such a nice place!" Naruto beamed, he loved traveling and meeting new places, and Sakura nodded in agreement. Heck, her mission might not be bad at all.

"Sakura, the hotel is right down this street. Remember, your name is Sakura Uzumaki. Let's get in and see how our bedroom looks"

Walking up to a small, yet very well maintained hotel, Naruto placed the bags down and walked up to the counter.

"Reservation under Uzumaki." Sakura stood beside him, and watched as a bellboy collected their luggage.

"Mr. and Ms. Uzumaki, welcome to Lago! Room 112, Haku will take you there."

Sakura rolled her eyes as Naruto grabbed her hand and walked down the hall pretending to be her lover. He grinned and squeezed her hand and she squeezed back, using a bit more strength than he did, causing him to let go and glare at her, while she snickered up at him.

"Here you go, the keys are on the inside, have a nice day!"

The bellboy had quickly placed the bags inside and gone down to the lobby in a hurry. Must've had a lot of work to do. Naruto entered stretching out his arms and upon seeing the bed, he jumped on it, landing stomach down and moaned out.

"God, this feels good!" Sakura chuckled at him and sat on the edge taking off her boots and wiggling her toes. She sighed and nodded, indeed the bed felt amazing.

Naruto turned and quickly grabbed her, pulling her down and holding her on top of him by her shoulders. Her eyes, as big as golfballs as she screetched and protested. He laughed and she restrained herself from punching him hard.

"Naruto, what are you doing?" She sounded mad, but he didn't care at all. He smiled and freeing one of his hands, moved her bangs out of her eyes.

"Baka! I gave you no right to-" He pulled her even closer, annoyed by her protests when he knew she was liking such closeness.

Ok, she'd admit it to herself too, and she knew since her teenage years that if there was one man for her, it'd be him. But in her mind, it wouldn't happen like this.

He pulled her face in real close, and his breath once again tickled her face. She stopped moving, dead in her tracks. Sweating, she gulped and became rigid, afraid that with any movement, his lips might crush against hers. She wasn't afraid to kiss, after all her first kiss had long ago happened, but this was Naruto. Heck, he was already living up his unredictable reputation.

He smiled and lightly brushed his lips against hers, almost having no contact, as if it were a whisper. She closed her eyes, not yet knowing if she did or not want that to happen and he pulled away, that mocking grin still on his face. She cleared her throat and got up from the bed, turning around and bending down to get her bag. He did the same, not ashamed to look as her while she avoided eye contact as much as possible.

"See, you do want me." He was showing off and she hated it. Was she showing that she was easy? Tch, damn blonde.

"Naruto, I...I don't know what just happened. Please, let's take this mission seriously. Let's not introduce our lust into this."

It was scary on how adult-like they had become. The words were out before she noticed it and he became serious.

"I never said I wasn't taking this seriously. I'm trying to fight for something I've been missing out for 5 years. We're not kids anymore, and I know you Sakura. I know what you want."

She sighed loudly and he became annoyed. He was the kind of person who wanted things right away, and she was being stubborn. When they were teenager, on the day he left, she had half confessed for Christ's sake! What was so different now?

Starting off with the fact that they both lived on different paths, and had seen, been with other people, was a good enough motive to take things differently. He had a few experiences with girls after nights he drank with Jiraya and she had seen Ganma a few times, but never took it far enough. Both had matured and now were running into trouble on how to get along without tripping over boundaries. And that is exactly what Naruto wanted. He knew he would never disrespect her and she would forever be the one for him, but only if he could get her to see it, or at least say it.

"Hai, hai, so first off, tonight we're going to have dinner out in a restaurant and see what we can scope out. Night time is usually when shit really goes down, and we'll have a bigger chance of having a lead. For now, I'm going to take a stroll into town and get used to everything. Take a shower and relax a bit, I won't be long"

He knew her well even being apart for so long. He knew she enjoyed nice long showers after getting out of a forest, and in her mind, who wouldn't?

She opened her bag and placed both their things into wardrobes, not minding to manage Naruto's personnal belongings and she was sure he didn't mind it as well. She went to the bathroom, and beamed happily upon seeing a big bathtub. Perfect.

Turning on a small radio on the side and preparing the bubbles, she got in and sighed as the water tickled her body.

Damn this feels so good

Naruto and his toothy grin flashed in her mind and she became wide opened in disbelief. It had been only but a week since he came back and all of a sudden he was in her mind when she was in the shower? Impossible. An angry vein grew on her head and she turned the radio louder, zoning out with the music.

Naruto headed out and observed the village's activity. Kids running around, people selling and bargaining for things, kids coming from school, couples walking alond the road. Typical small town. He had to find this Shipou and continue to conduct his mission. Bah, how he hated missions without action. This information seeking mission wasn't for him! Damn Baa-chan, she's underestimating me.

He watched for any night active places, he saw a few restaurants, bars, but that was basically it. Just like Konoha, not much going on at night.

He walked around in a big circle, and soon enough he was back at the hotel. His stomach growled and he went up the stairs so look for his beloved.

Sakura stepped out of the bath, dried herself in the towel and changed into her clothes. She dried her hair quickly and stepped out of the shower to find Naruto standing by the door with a towel hung over his shoulder. He was shirtless and she took in his image quickly before making way for him to pass. She watched the clock in the corner and noticed it was lunch time, and she was beginning to get hungry. Had she stayed in the bath for that long? Taking a look at her pruned fingers, she chuckled and sat by the window, waiting for Naruto to finish his shower.

The image of his toned muscles and broad shoulders made her flush and slap her own forehead. She shouldn't have enjoyed that. Or should she?

An evil smiled played on her lips. If he wanted to play, she'd be game. And he'd better be prepared for it.

- amorepaixão


	2. Chapter 2 - Heat!

Characters are property of Masashi Kishimoto, dont sue me. REVIEW! :) here is chapter two, chapter 3 should be out next week if not this friday !

_CHAPTER 2 - HEAT!_

She heard the click from the door and she stood up. He lazily gazed up at her, looking...so...regular and she smiled sweetly. Walking up to him, she brushed past him close

"Let's go to lunch Naruto-kun" He eyed her with a raised eyebrow and tried to understand her sudden change. Didn't she yell at him this morning? But he had to admit, he liked the way his named sounded coming from her lips.

He grabbed his wallet which was on top of the bed and walked out after her, catching up. He took her to one of the restaurants he had seen earlier during his walk, and the hostess smiled cheerfully at them.

"Welcome to Yuri's place! A table for two?"

After a short nod, she took two menus from the stand and walked them over to a table by the window.

"The waitress will be right with you!" The brunette girl was off.

"Alright, I think I'll try the tempura, how about you Sakura?" She picked her dish and the waitress soon came taking in their orders. All the while Sakura kept looking at him sweetly and he still remained very suspicious.

"So how did your training go with Tsunade all these years? I'm glad she didn't kill you!" He chuckled and remembered how mean and rough the hokage could be. Looking at Sakura's smaller body, he tried comparing both women in his mind and shook the thought out of his head. Besides their firey tempers, they looked nothing alike.

"It was hard, mainly for the medical part. But Everything went well. I've been in charge of many procedures at the hospital and have plenty of experience for anything yet to come. I've been able to get a lot of field training too."

Her voice wondered off at the last part, and she was truly not wanting to go over field training with Naruto. Sakura couldn't master any jutsu's while her partner had a handful. But he wasn't going to lay it easy on her.

"Nice! I bet you have worked on your taijutsu. Man, I hope I never get to fight you." he shuddered at the thought of Sakura's kick or punch, and she smiled. She might not be able to take him on in any jutsus, but in a fist fight, she'd be a worthy opponent.

The light talk kept on going, a few jokes, a few playful swears, and the food arrived. They both ate it quickly and left the place.

The rest of the afternoon was spent walking around, glancing at some teenagers and seeing if anything suspicious was going on. What a useless mission.

_"Yes, Tsunade-sama?" a pink haired kunoichi wondered in said woman's office slowly, as if to not stir some angry animal._

_"AH! Sakura, you came! Very well, you know I'm straight to the point so I'm just gonna go ahead and say it."_

_Sakura nodded and listened carefully. _

_"I know Naruto's only been back for a few days, but I have a mission for him" Sakura felt a bit angry. Not at Tsunade, but at the whole situation. _

_"But shishou! He's only just arrived! Please!" Tsunade gave a hearty laugh. The worry in her pupils eye was clear and she found it rather amusing._

_"Calm down, it's a simple mission. Just for some information. A village is requesting a little help from us to finish a drug dealer and I thought it'd be good for Naruto if he didn't engage in any dangerous missions for now, so I'm assigning him to it." _

_Sakura nodded. Naruto would have this hate a mission, and to speak the truth, she would also. It was boring and action-less. She sighed and looked at her teacher _

_"I'm going too"_

_"No Sakura, I need you here, at the hospital" Sakura growled. Her temper had grown to become exactly like her masters and Tsunade grew angry. It was as if two tigers were fighting to protect their offsprings. _

_"Ino can handle things! She just started her shifts and it would do her some good! Besides Tsunade-sama, I haven't had a mission in so long!" She was practically begging to go, and Tsunade smirked._

_"Sakura, I know you care for him deeply, but -" Tsunade stopped her speach to see the look in her pupils face. She knew, everyone knew Sakura loved Naruto, and for a second, the Namikaze and his wife popped in her head. She sighed and her former student smiled deeply._

_"Fine! But you'll regret going! And break the news to him!" Sakura ran out and smiled sheepishly. Shannaro!_

The day went by at ease. They mainly went by places, acting nice and trying to get to know people, shop owners, all the while Naruto took pleasure to introduce them as "I'm Naruto, and this is my wife Sakura". It came as a surprise to her that she found it rather...suiting. She didn't mind being called an Uzumaki, and she kept on going along with their mind game.

She wondered about what would happen if they were really married though. She still had utter faith that he would become the hokage and she kind of enjoyed the fact that he would make a good, caring husband.

Shrugging those uninvited thoughts, she nodded her head, acknowledging what the man was saying to her and Naruto.

A couple of days later, and they still had nothing. Naruto and Sakura had gone out at night, wondered about town and still had seen nothing suspicious. This mission was becoming frustrating, but she rather have a frustrating mission than one where Naruto would be in danger.

Now, on the 4th day of their mission, she changed in the bathroom, while he changed in the bedroom. They were going out tonight, and hopefully wouldn't have another failed attempt.

She was wearing a short fitted dress, and she had put an effort into looking good, really good.

Naruto was the same old thing, dark pants and a shirt, but both of them looked strange, they presumed it was the lack of forehead protectors, gloves, and boots.

Heading out the door, she smiled and sighed happily.

"Naruto, let's go get some drinks!" He looked at her from the corner of his eyes and deep in his mind hoped that she hadn't inherited her master's habit of gambling and drinking.

"Alright. You look good, by the way" He smirked and she winked at him, smiling.

"Thanks, you look rather ravishing yourself" He chuckled as did she, and they both headed for the bar.

_Ravishing huh? We'll see._

It was already her 4th beer, and his 5th. Of course they weren't drunk, but her cheeks had already become red, as did his. In between his jokes and her laughs, he moved his hands frantically while he spoke, and she crossed her legs, leaning a bit back onto the high seat, running her hands through her hair and laughing at him.

His eyes suddenly changed, and he finished what he was saying quickly, blue orbs scanning up and down and Sakura looked over to where his gaze followed.

"Hmm, what do we have here" She eyed the man up and down, and noticed something strange. He had long hair, dark eyes, and came in alone, asking for a table and a drink. He didn't see Naruto or Sakura, and waited until the bartender arrived with his whiskey on the rocks.

Sakura turned her seat, and pretend she was eyeing the man up front who was singing live at the bar, and Naruto did the same. They could see the man from the side and the man quickly scanned the bar himself, as if looking for someone. Both shinobi quickly changed their gaze to the singer, Naruto suddenly smiling at Sakura pretending he was into a deep conversation with her, but still watching the man from the corner of their eyes.

They both saw when the man spotted the waiter coming back to his table, offering some peanuts and sleekly sliding over a small piece of paper onto the table. The man quickly took it, pretending to take a peanut and eating it while asking the waiter to get his bill, winking.

By now, Naruto had full interest in what was going on and Sakura was already planning on what to do the second the man would leave. As Naruto kept watching his every move, Sakura leaned over the bar counter and asked the waiter to close their tab as well. Reaching into her purse, she payed for the beers quickly and watched as the guy left the bar. They followed suit, maybe tonight was their lucky night after all.

Coming out of the bar, Naruto grabbed Sakura's hand and looked from side to side trying to spot where he went. They had to look as if they were walking around, and not looking for someone, so she got closer to him and closed her eyes for a second, trying to concentrate.

"I sense him behind the building."

"I know. But he's probably meeting someone there. There's someone else with him" Sakura nodded, how would they barge into the guy and look as if it were an accident?

Naruto pulled her along. The number one knuckle-headed ninja had a plan.

She raised an inquiring eyebrow and he gave her a reassuring look

"Don't get mad at me" She wondered what would bring him to say such a thing. They both contoured the building and she could smell ciggaretes as well as hear whispers of a conversation.

They were close, what was Naruto going to-

Her eyes widened in surprise and suddenly Naruto grabbed the back of her head and her waist and pulled her in for a rough kiss.

She felt the need to hit him. Her temper flaring up and he grabbed her wrists

"Trust me" He whispered, breaking apart from the kiss for a second and brushing his lips against hers ever so softly. She closed her eyes and gave in physically, her thoughts running wild.

She kept on kissing him, but her attention was at the conversation, they both pretend to stumble to the back of the bar, as if they were some horny couple who had no idea anyone was doing anything wrong.

"Hey, take it outside won't ya!" The man yelled, and Naruto caught him handing a man a tiny bag with powder inside, needless to say it was some sort of illegal substance.

Naruto broke apart from Sakura, and she giggled, pretending to be really drunk.

"Sorry!" She yelled and they both walked out hand in hand.

"Let's go to the room, now" Naruto took off running from roof top to roof top, and Sakura growled running after him. He jumped in their room through the roof and she followed suit, landing without even a thump.

"Sakura he- " She stopped him abruptly, not caring about what he had to say.

"What the fuck was that? You can't just kiss me like that!" She was angry, and the urge the punch the daylight out of him was immense. She charged at him and he held her by the wrist, and she growled.

"I'm sorry! I had to think of something!" He didn't know it was going to upset her so much. Maybe she wasn't into him after all?

"Oh, and kissing me like that was the first 'something' you could think of ?" She stopped struggling against his arms and he let her go, sitting on the bed and nervously running his hands over his wild hair.

"I'm sorry" She could tell he meant it, and her anger subsided, upon seeing his face become...sad?

His features showed shame, sadness, even confusion. Sakura knew she could be overreacting, and maybe that wasn't the way to talk to him, but he shouldn't have done things the way he did.

"Listen, I...I didn't mean to be an asshole, I admit it as what I wanted, and I thought that it was what you wanted as well. For the last two days you've been giving me all the mixed signals! What was I supposed to think?" She had to admit he was right. She had been playing his game and was secretly enjoying it.

But was it really a game? Did she really want to do things like this? Had she no mercy upon the man's soul?

She sat down next to him and sighed in aggravation at herself. She was trying to find the words for what she felt, it was as if conducting a surgery was easier than talking about this. He got up and she grabbed his arm, yanking him back down onto the mattress where she'd been sleeping. All the while they were here, he'd insisted that she'd take the bed while he took the small couch. Not of course without throwing a joke about how he could sleep beside her if she wanted.

She felt bad for everything, not only because she had been playing with him while all this time, all his pick up lines and compliments had been real.

He looked down and waited for her to say something, and she bit her lip, she really didn't know what to think, let alone say.

REVIEW! :)


	3. Chapter 3 - BOUNDARIES

_THANKS TO :_

_Shikamarulover1987,_

_ Raiza-chan,_

_ and Zatheko_

_ for the reviews! I decided to publish this chapter a little early to ease your hearts so it's a bit short!_

_I also wanna thank those who "favorited" me and put me in their alert lists!_

_Chapter 4 will take a while though. Probably be out on the weekend, no matter how much yall beg! :) I hope you enjoy this one! Now I need to study for my final. Wish me luck!_

_CHAPTER 3 - BOUNDARIES_

"Sleep here with me tonight" The words escaped her lips as easily and she felt no shame. She just wanted his company, make things right, test the waters. He looked at her with shock and she punched his arm playfully, the mood had definitely gotten lighter on their poor souls.

"I mean I don't want you to sleep on the couch. We can share a bed, no biggie." He eyed her suspiciously, maybe she was thinking of a way to asphyxiate him while he slept. He looked at her sweet face and shook the thought out of his head chuckling mentally.

"Listen, about the kiss...if it really bothere-" She cut him off with her fingers to his lips.

"I'm not mad...let's change the subject ok?" He nodded and she dropped her hand. She liked Naruto, so she decided to let things flow. Of course she didn't want their first thing to happen like that, not that way. She was hoping that he would be a bit more...more...

Ok, she had to admit he was a damn good kisser. They weren't 15 year old teenagers anymore. She liked the way he showed dominance, force, and she knew that behind his plan, he wanted to kiss her for a while. He never made it a secret.

"Now we know that the guy is involved. Now we have to find out who he is, and grab a hold of him." Changing the subject felt good for them, and Sakura nodded in response. They would come back to the bar the following night, the waiter would have so say something.

After a much needed shower, Sakura organized her things and wrote everything that happened in a small scroll. Whistling out the window a short tune, a bird came into view and hopped on a window. Sakura patted it's head and cooed as if she was talking to a baby, while the bird chirped happily. Setting the scroll onto it's foot, she sent the bird off to Tsunade and turned to the bed, ready to sleep.

Naruto came out of the shower, while Sakura placed his pillow on the left side. He raised an inquiring eyebrow and finished drying his chest in front of her, as if he was modeling, dressed in only boxers.

This is how he sleeps? - She wondered, and her inner self reminded her that it was how most men probably slept. She mentally sighed. It would be a long night. How come she didn't notice all of this when he slept on the couch?

He chuckled seeing her flushing cheeks and her fixed gaze on his chest, snapping her back to reality.

"You're burning a hole on me, Sakura" She stuck out her tongue at him and gave herself a mental note.

_Must not stare at his bare body_.

"So, are you sure you're alright with what happened tonight? I -"

"I'm not mad Naruto, I promise. I just never thought our first kiss would be like that."

He settled himself on the bed and mused. She lay next to him, both on their own side and he snickered,

"So you have thought about me kissing you huh?" His question remained unaswered and she out her head on her pillow, trying to keep her gown on earth did she bring a nightgown, no, scratch that, a provocative sleeping garment, when she knew they'd be sharing a room?

_ Note to self number two - by oversized sleeping shirt and shorts. Not all missions require that I sleep in my uniform._

He propped up one of his knees and kept his hands behind his head, he was thinking hard about something and she felt uttermost curiosity in knowing what it was. If there was a time for her to discover she was a telepath, she'd want it to be now.

"What's wrong? If you're thinking about the kiss Naruto it's not a big deal, really! You just caught me off guard." He looked at her, as if dismissing her thoughts.

"It wasn't about that. I was merely trying to focus on other things besides having you next to me in a bed in such pleasant attires. That's all" Her mouth gaped open and instinctively she pulled the covers a bit higher. Was he trying to say he was holding back his arousal? Certainly he had more control over his body than that.

She sat up, covering from her lap down to her legs and she rubbed her eyes. She wasn't going to fall asleep anytime soon. Not while things pondered on her head like hammers on nails on an early sunday morning. He had truly grown.

He looked at her, confused by her thoughts.

"Is your hair really pink?" He asked, mused by the color. He never had given much thought and now, that both of them were in bed without a trace of sleepiness, he wondered the most reluctant things.

"Are you doubting my originality?" She asked, an eyebrow raised while he laughed heartedly. She loved his laugh. Such important matters at hand and he wanted to know about her pink locks.

"Yes. Just a curiosity" He expected her answer eagerly and she smiled, a goofy smile.

"Yes Naruto, my hair is really pink. If I were to die it, I would certainly not choose this color. Certainly I'd choose a more...ordinary tone" She ran her fingers over the tips of her hair, analyzing it up close. Her father's warm, dark pink hinted hair was a lot darker than hers, and her mothers bright blond hair might have added the lightness in her own hair color. She never thought about it, her hair had always been this color, so she never thought of it as being exquisite.

"It suits you. Well, I think it does" He moved closer to her, inch by inch and held his hand at her face level. He took her hair in his hands and looked at it with gleaming eyes. His intensions weren't really to talk about hair, let alone color pigmentation. But he wouldn't commit the same mistake he had done earlier. If anything happened between the both of them tonight, if would be on even terms, she would have to want it too.

She swallowed hard, noticing their bare legs brushing against one another. His hand was big, a lot bigger than hers, and she wondered how it would feel if he gripped-

She rushed those thoughts out immediately, or at least tried to. But they were like hungry pigeons on a summer day, always hungry, always coming back.

He moved a bit closer, he noticed he was starting to lose his ground, but he couldn't hold himself off when he was around her. This woman intrigued him more than anything. His hands left her hair and moved to her neck, gripping it and pulling her closer, softly, but letting her know what he wanted.

If she wasn't ready for this, she'd have to move away now.

She raised her arms and placed her hands on his arms, not pushing him away, but steadying herself as she let him move her closer. Damn, this wasn't a game anymore. Her mind was clouded and wise judgement was as far away as it could be. She longed to taste him again, to know if she would like it as much as the first time, and he was so...impeccable.

In less than a second, he took her mouth. Slowly, letting her make up her mind between giving up,or completely giving in. She wrapped her hands around his neck and he grabbed her by her lowered back, leaving her neck while he hoisted her up, adjusting her on his lap. She sighed into the kiss, with a muffled almost moan-y sound. He smiled into it and pulled her up close, as close as they could get...at least for now.

She liked how it felt, even more than her first time kissing him. Back at the bar had been more of a technical kiss, with no time for feelings. But now, his tongue played along with hers and they alternated their heads, keeping some disturbing harmony between their kissing frenzy.

They both emptied their minds, not thinking about anything. After exploring every millimeter of his mouth, they'd kiss tongueless for a few seconds, before resuming back to where they had left off.

Sakura moved her legs and sat completely atop of him, straddling his hips and he groaned into the kiss. She smirked and suddenly felt a rock hard tug in between her legs. She eeped and he broke apart from the kiss, moving to her ear and whispering apologetic mutters

"Sakura I didn't mean it, I'm sorry. It's best for us to have a time out" He looked hard into her eyes, he was afraid of her reaction.

"I didn't mean to..._shit" _She groaned and felt bad for the man. Getting him hard so soon wasn't her intention. So soon?

_I mean, I sat on his boxered lap while my gown didn't even go down to cover my panties, what else could I expect?_

She took in his face in her hands and kissed his nose, nuzzling his forehead and he placed small kissed on her neck. He wanted her so very much, but he knew limits.

"We should sleep..." he muttered. That was the last thing he wanted to do and she nodded, getting off his lap. He tried to think of something repulsive, like Ero-Sennin or Sai. He felt his erection slowly go down, and helped her off his lap. With absolute silence, they both lied down with smiles on their faces. She let him pull her close, into a spooning position and she adjusted her gown to cover her ass, and he kept his arm over her lazily, and she remained in the position, sighing softly.

"See, I knew you wouldn't be able to keep your hands off of me!" He said in her ear, laughter in his voice and she turned, laughing aloud.

"You were right, you are almost impossible to keep out of arms length." He kissed her forehead and let out a heavy sigh, making her unruly bangs flicker on her forehead. What now?

"Naruto..." She started, she wanted to state that she didn't want things between them to change for the worst. He hushed her with a small kiss and smiled triumphantly to her.

"Don't over analyze things Sakura. Let it be" She would follow his advice and hope for the best. Since when did Sakura follow Naruto's advice? Surely they were living in an alternate universe. He turned onto his back and she placed her head on his chest, closing her eyes. Her eyelids felt heavy and he put his arm around her.

_Dear God what I am doing?_

_I love reviews! As much as Sakura loves to kiss Naruto! So keep'em coming!_

_'Till chapter 4 - !_

_Tchau!_

_- amorepaixão_


	4. Chapter 4 - Catch

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited, put me on their alert list and read my previous chapters. It means a lot to me to know people enjoy something I do. I fixed up some things in chapter 3, mostly grammar and stuff. **

**I don't own NARUTO, Masashi Kishimoto does, unfortunately. I promise next chapter will be more interesting!**

CHAPTER 4 - CATCH

Morning came and Uzumaki fluttered his eyes open. He slowly yawed and stretched, noticing his side was rather cold._ Damn, she's up already?_

He rather she wasn't. He wasn't exactly sure what had happened the night before, or how he survived sleeping with Sakura in the same bed. Running his fingers through his hair he sighed. What now?

_Why do I never have a clever plan like Sakura_? He would keep things as they were, treat her the same, and hope for the best. Or maybe he should really step up his game now? Tch, how confusing. He wondered how his father had wooed his mom. No, he really didn't wanna think about that.

Sakura walked around town, she needed to waste energy and release stress. She didn't want to think about the night before, but she felt no shame. She was a shinobi, she cherished any moment with anyone, as it might be her last.

_No no Sakura, no philosophical thoughts now. _

She strolled carelessly. It was still very early, and sunrise was incredibly early here. She missed Konoha. And it had only been a few days. Coming to the outskirts of the village, she spotted a hill and grinned.

Rushing, running, jumping, and spinning, she leaped from trees, practiced, or rather enjoyed perfect moves and smiled as she broke a sweat. She heard rustling in the leaves and she came to a stop. She was halfway up the hill and looking around. She sprung into the air and with skillful fingers pulled out 3 shuriken throwing it at a nearby bush. She had just dodged a kunai. Oh, it's game time.

A flash of orange blurred past her eyes and suddenly her feet were caught! She looked down wide eyed and Naruto's sprouted from the earth, holding her by the ankles. She squeezed her fist tight and groaned loudly as she punched the ground, not too hard. A small hole was cleared and smoke engulfed her. A shadow clone.

"Don't play games with me Naruto!" She yelled playfully and spotted him behind a tree. Even though she couldn't see his face face, she knew he was grinning. She grinned back and executed hand seals, producing two clones herself. Oh this is going to be fun.

Naruto gasped and ran from behind the tree. It was knocked down before his very eyes. A shudder ran down his spine and he dodged a kick.

_Jeez, she's not playing around._

He fought against her clone and yelped as she grabbed him from behind, holding his hands in place and another pink haired copy aimed to punch him in the stomach. Poof.

_Damn, another clone! _

In an hour, both shinobi were in a sheet of sweat and smiling at each other. Of course they couldn't unleash their full strength here, but it was fun to spar. Sakura's eyes gleamed with expectancy as she saw him make hand signals.

"Wait!" She growled and he stopped, raising an eyebrow. She had been working on something, and suddenly, she wished for his full attention

"Sakura, the enemy isn't going to wait" He states, and she rolls her eyes. "Oh shut it, I'm not your enemy." He wasn't very sure about that, and reluctantly eased his hands down to his side.

"Watch me" She said, moving closer, walking slowly, gracefully, leopard like. There was amusement in her voice, and he wondered what she had meant. She was eager, and her expression showed a bit of annoyance.

"Uhm...okay" He watched her close, noticing how she had changed. Her hair clung to her neck, and her clothes stick to her body. He took in this wonderful sight and recalled last night, how their legs touched, their thighs rubbed together and her figure felt on his lap. It was something he definitely wanted to experience again. He wondered what she was going to do, and she closed her eyes, taking a deep breath and exhaling roughly. She seemed frustrated, but about what?

"Sakura what are you-" He ceased his mouth shut as he saw it. She performed strange hand seals, was is medical ninjutsu? And he watched it like a kid watching a magician. Her hands suddenly started glowing a soft green. Medical ninjutsu, but why?

"Sakura, are you injured?" He was starting to worry, and before he had another saying, she charged at him, her hands engulfed in her green chakra and aimed for a punch. He put his forearms in a cross motion to block her punch and winced as soon as contact came.

_What the fuck?_

He jumped back and took a look at his arm,

_holy shit! _

He grabbed his arm and squeezed it and felt it twitch involuntarily. She charged at him again and he jumped away, glaring at her. Oh how sexy she looked, dangerous, and he would very much like to play a game with her, he would prove to her that a twitch arm could still pin her down, after all, the rest of his body was still fine.

"Sakura this isn't funny! Fix it!" He whined like a child, and she smirked at him placing her hands at her hips.

"Now now Naruto, enemies don't fix things" She spit back his words and suddenly he was in front of her. She giggled and grabbed his arm.

"I'm trying to develop this technique. See how your arm tingles? I've momentarily disoriented your nervous system- though only on your arm. It makes you twitch and that's very useful to me in a fight. Here," She hands him a kunai and he grabs it with shaking hands. "Throw it at that tree" He looks over and spots it. It's about 10 meters away, an easy throw. He raises his hands and he feels his arm heavy. Frowning he does as he's told, and advances through his task. He throws it, and the blade falls to the ground, a meter away from the tree. What?

He snorts and glares at her.

"What did you do?" He asks, but his hardened face softens. His pinky has been working on techniques huh?

"I've told you what I've done. I've messed up some nervous ends. In response, you twitch, and lose your precision. Your nervous system carries messages to your brain about pain, touch, anything, and the weight of the kunai is slightly misjudged by it. You missed it because I threw you off Naruto-kun. With your arms and hands like this, your speed at making hand seals is a bit less too. Gives me time to calculate things."

Impressive. She grabbed his arms and massaged his skin, her hand glowing again the same soft green and he feels his hands prickle to life. He opens and closes his hands in a fisting motion, testing out the feeling and looks at her smiling face.

"Very handy , I like that!" He pokes her nose and smiles, that name sounds good coming from his lips. She flushes from the compliment and the name, it was something she could get used to. It's a simple technique, nothing genuine, but in a battle, any detail counts. She grew over the fact that cool jutsus like Naruto's, Kakashi-sensei's, or Yamato-taichou's weren't for her, but perfecting an ability she already had was a must.

Glancing over at his body, she noticed how his hair was a bit longer and he removed his orange shirt, throwing it over his shoulder. She felt angry at how men could become half naked in public and quickly become refreshed and women had to suffer.

She followed a sweat drop from his neck to his chest, and she gulped dryly.

_Remember note to self number one...What was note number one?_

Looking the other way and coming to her senses, she noticed his snobbish grin and rolled her eyes.

"Let's go. We have information to gather" He nodded at her and they both left. Quickly passing by the inn to shower, they once again scattered to town for information.

Heading to the bar they were the previous night, they walk fast as if they don't want to waste the day away, when truly they don't do much during it. Arriving at the bar, they find it closed, they already expected that. However, this should not interfere with the task at hand. From the window, they see a man cleaning inside and Naruto taps against the glass. The man's attention is turned to them and he furrows his brows together. He points to the left and Naruto follow his indication, reading a sign that specifies the working hours.

Ignoring the man's gestures, the shinobi couple stand at the door and wait patiently for the guy to open it. Groaning in frustration, the rather stout man opens the door and places holds his mop in place, not moving aside so the both of them can't get through. As if.

"Er...sorry to disturb you, but we just wanted some information" Sakura speaks sweetly and the man's face eases to a dull expression- at least he's not frowning.

"We were here last night and our waiter, tall, dark hair and dark eyes" Sakura's hand indicate the specific height and his eyes follow. "-well, I wanted to talk to him but I will leave town today so I was wondering if you knew where I'd find him."

The man gave a nasty chuckle and looked rather amused.

"Listen, if you have business with Kenji, he has lunch at the Chow's everyday. Now off you go, I have work"

Slamming the door in Sakura and Naruto's face, they both face each other and have unspoken communication. The way that man mentioned business, he must know what kind of weird things are going on.

"So his name is Kenji. And we know he's a dealer, and the guy from yesterday, he's probably the provider. Let's go have breakfast Sakura, and after that I think I might just know a good place to have lunch"

Chow's place is rather boring. Old, colorless, lifeless, and small. But, they're not here for food, not particularly. Sakura asks the girl for a table for two and she bursts a gum bubble, not ever removing her boring expression from her face and points to a vacant table.

_Talk about great service. _

Sitting down, they both wait for someone to take their order, and soon enough, a small, skinny and bald man comes over.

"We'd like two servings of yakisoba please. And could you please get Kenji for us?" Naruto's question keeps the man in place, and he eyes Naruto before nodding slowly. Are the all involved? It sorts of feels as if the whole town is involved in this bullshit and Naruto really doesn't feel like solving it. Could this mission be any worse?

_Yes, yes it could. From what I remember, it was quite gratifying last night. _Naruto shakes the thought out his head, but his inner self is right.

Glancing at a clock up on the wall, Sakura sighs. They had worked an arrangement with Kenji tonight at the bar again, and he believes they are potential clients. Sakura finishes brushing her hair and hears Naruto calling. Time to get some proof on what they've been selling.

Meeting behind the bar before his shift, Kenji leans on the wall and eyes Sakura up and down. The young kunoichi has to keep her flaring temper locked in. How infuriating! Naruto clears his throat in annoyance, could the prick take his eyes off his...his...What was she again? Oh yes, teammate with benefits.

"So, what do you guys want?" He asks, calmly. Is he even aware of how his clients meet him? If he was really smart, he'd be a bit more cautious, but then again such a small village, police and higher forms of law upholders are no threat.

"It depends, what can you offer" Naruto is blunt, and Sakura mentally sighs, he has no idea how to do this. And neither does she, but she knows that's no way to go.

Kenji words a list of different drugs and substances and Sakura keeps mental notes. She knows what each and everyone of them is capable of doing. Such heavy combinations could surely knock down a horse for a day! Or induce hormones to simulate ecstasy.

"So is this for personal use? I have some great stimulants if you guys are interested" Kenji's casual comment throws Naruto off, and Sakura quickly understands what he means, she wonders if he's amusing himself with this kind of question. Naruto frowns and looks offended by the intimacy, but doesn't show it much. He can very well assure that he can keep up with anything in that aspect, this shouldn't even be mentioned.

_Focus Naruto! Urgh, men and their big ego._

"No, everything's good in that area" Naruto mutters. Sakura's cheeks shade a hint of pink, but her face remains the same. Deep inside she wanted to test it out and hold it to be true.

"I wondered if you had anything...stronger" Sakura mumbles, and Naruto looks over but holds his tongue. Where is she going with this?

"Not on me. Tonight, only the basic. If you want something stronger, I can arrange it for you, but I'd have to talk to someone, and surely the price would have to be discussed" Sakura holds her hand ou dismissively.

"Money is no problem. So you can talk to this someone soon? How long should this take" Her talking is inquisitive, and Kenji is feeling cornered, but doesn't back down. He's the type of man who would do anything for money. After all, it is his job, isn't it?

"Yes, I'll let you know by tonight. You can drop off later on, I'll have a word ready for you"

"Good, see you later" Sakura grabs Naruto's hand and they walk out quickly.

"Hotel, now" She whispers, and they both run back.

"So it's just the two of them, unless they have another 'Kenji' around town" Naruto frowns, how does she know?

"I know this because he said he'd have the answer by tonight, which means he's going to talk to that guy. He must go to the bar regularly, if not every night. Also, if he only needs to talk to one person, it means it's a small group." Naruto nods as she answered his unspoken question, easy enough. Two bad guys, get them, turn them in, baddabing, baddabang, back to Konoha, easy enough. Naruto's brain process quick direct thoughts, he's right to the point, which is good, things get done fast.

"So we wait."

"So we wait." She reassures him, sitting on the small couch and rubbing her sore shoulders. Not being hectic with work all day actually made her tired. She doesn't like wondering around vaguely through the day, boredom strikes and there's nothing she can do about it.

She glances over at him, and thoughts come rushing back. They haven't spoken about anything all day, and she feels uneasy. She wants him, and he wants her. But should she show it now? Yes, now. If not now, when?

She gets up and walks towards him, he is sitting on the bed flipping through some old magazine, and she sits next to him, closely.

He eyes her, his thoughts from training earlier on play over and over again in his mind, in nanoseconds. Her scent is fuel to his desire. Why does she do this to him?

"So, what are we making of this?" She grabs the magazine from his hands and tosses it aside, lying back down in it's place and gazing up at him. She gives him the innocent look and his eyes shine with life.

"Are you toying with me Sakura? You know I'm a playful guy, I like toying around" He mutters and locks her in place. She giggles but doesn't let him get closer. Somethings need to be straighten out.

"Are you sure you're up for this ? I am a very difficult woman." She states in a sweet yet sexy voice and he nods smiling.

"I've been ready since years ago Sakura, I've been waiting for your difficult ass to catch up!" She laughs and brushes her fingers against his face.

Is this what I want? Yes, I can very well get used to this!

She pulls him in for a kiss and he grabs her roughly, as if he's been holding in from pouncing her all day.

"No boners Naruto" She mutters and he smirks against the kiss. Since when was she so...blunt? The thought of her being with other men shut down any expectancy he had into disappointing her last comment.

"Can't promise that Sakura, but I truly am sorry for last night, I didn't to introduce you to that part of my body just yet" Lies. Yes he did, but his respect for her spoke louder.

She nods and grins, as he kisses her once more, savoring the moment and letting her hands run wild. First to his neck, then his hair, where she grabs and tugs at it but not roughly. He grabs her hands and brings them down to his torso, where she happily wonders about and it's his turn to grab her hair, this time dominantly. She moans softly against his lips and he smiles brushing his lips firmly against hers. Oh how sweet it sounds.

The plan was simple, get the two of them together and gather the police to arrest them. Naruto fumed with anger at the lack of action. Not even a fist fight, nothing. If there was an E mission, this one would be it. It was nothing but a diplomatic move made by the Hokage and pampering needs from the village.

Konoha wants to be known throughout vast regions, and Lago Village wants to be babysat by others. Their protection lacks in everything, even employees and sensing on how Konoha needed alliances from everywhere, they called and tested this newly formed bond.

I swear, when I become Hokage, I'll tell them all to shove it.

Sakura went out to get the local authorities while he waited for Kenji outside the bar. It was late, really late, and soon he spotted her down the street, almost hidden, waiting for his signal.

"Fucking idiots let me go!" Naruto let the police handle him and his 'boss' through their fit. After much struggling, they had captured them both and were now done with the mission.

"Miss Uzumaki, I wondered if we could keep you here a few more days. We might need some favors from you" The chief of the police spoken and Naruto reddened with anger. What is it with men in this town and Sakura? She was his for Christ's sake!

Sakura nodded her head, they still had two days here, and she was sure Tsunade would agree to anything she said. Vacation at Lago until further notice, why not? Although the chief's question had Sakura wondering what kind of job he had for her.

So this chapter was more like a filler but I hope you guys like it. Review!

till chapter 5 - toodles!

-amorepaixão


	5. Chapter 5 - Skills

**Thank you for the support everyone! For the reviews, favorites, alerts, and so on. I really appreciate it!**

**NARUTO does not belong to me**.

**Warning - Rated M**

CHAPTER 5 - SKILLS

As the police took the two men, Naruto found it hard to see Sakura oblige to the chief about doing whatever it was he wanted. Why did she accept? Must she always be curious about things? Honestly, her curiosity was immense, and her stubbornness even more so.

"I'll let you know on monday " Naruto grinned.

That's right, she's , so be on your way!

The chief granted his unspoken wish and Naruto sighed relieved. This mission has been beyond idiotic and he can not believe it was finally over. Why couldn't baa-chan have assigned academy kids to do this? And now they were to wait until Monday for, what exactly? That'd be two entire days!

"Naruto?" He turned his face back to Sakura as they both wondered aimlessly around town and back to the inn. He hn'd in acknowledgement to her and she giggled.

"You seem mad, is anything wrong?" They were close to the woods again and he lead both back to have a look around. It was late, really late, and both of them were not nearly as sleepy as they hoped.

"Yea, I don't like the chief, he's a creepy bastard and he's onto you" Sakura gasped, clearly about Naruto's accusation.

_He can't be serious about this?_

"Naruto he's not onto me!" She threw her hands around in frustration as they both kept walking, reaching a trail. It seemed like a path, maybe the villagers went through here for hiking or something.

Naruto grabbed her hands unexpectedly and pinned her to a tree. In the dark, his eyes gleamed and she noticed his angry breathing on her face. His eyes had long lost the wideness and purity of a kid's and were now thin and fierce. She would never get over his new manly features. He pushed his legs against hers and held her, eliminating the distance between both of them until their noses touched. Her breathing had become ragged and she glared at him. At the same time she found him to be extremely hot, he had implied she was weak and couldn't take care of herself, and that had been over long, long ago.

"Sakura, I know when another guy is trying to take over something that's mine" He growled the words, she was being incredibly difficult and he was a hard-head, could this get any worse?

Are you sure you're up for this ? I am a very difficult woman. Her words from earlier rang in his head.

"So I'm a property now?" She was mad, he knew, and she was dangerous, what else was new?

Anger boiling from both of them, he leaned in and kissed her, roughly, forcefully. She didn't wanna give in, no, she wanted to win this argument! He was wrong and...and...

She knew she could never win against his touch, his hands, his kiss, his smell. It was all more than she bargained for, but extra is always good. She grabbed his head and succumbed to him, maybe she was his after all? In a fog of lusty thoughts she wondered if that was really it. After only a few days, they were already like this? No, it hasn't been a few days, it's been years, and she missed him. She wouldn't waste a day while he was by her side, she was crazy, and that was in her job description.

His hands gazed her sides, squeezing her every now and then, and she moaned into the kiss. He left her mouth grinning, and kissed her ear, nibbled at her earlobe, all the while her sharp intakes of air showed no defiance and he went further. He trailed kisses down her neck, sucking ever so slightly on her skin, careful not to leave any hickies, he hated them. She held on to his wide shoulders and he ran his right hand down to her leg. She lifted the one he had his hand on and he squeezed it. He grabbed her, supporting her as the brought her other leg to wrap around his waist and he claimed her mouth once again.

She parted from the kiss slightly, catching her breath, such rush, such adrenaline and he gave her a confused face. Had he gone too far?

"Not here" She muttered, and he had a good look into her eyes. Misty, and dark with desire. They both ran back, playing a game of catch. She giggled as he came close to her and his fingers gazed upon her skirt and she took off, leaving him slightly behind. He smirked and sped up, they needed to arrive to the hotel, and soon.

The door was pushed open, and they both fought for dominance in another deep kiss. He grabbed her by the shoulders and closed the door with the other hand, locking it behind them and explored her once again with his hands. She ran her own down his clothed chest and her hand lingered at the hem of his shirt. Did she really wanna do _this_? What was _this_? Yes, yes to whatever her questions were.

"Sakura?" His question was low, almost inaudible and he held her hand after she slipped his shirt off. His eyes showed danger and his look was stern. He was worried.

_Does she have any idea of what we're in for? _

She looked up at him, blushing but not backing down. It's what she wanted, and Sakura always got what she wanted.

"Are you sure you're in your right state of mind?" He hoped she'd say yes.

"No" She whispered and he sighed.

"I'm not. My right state of mind is obnoxious, careful, over-speculative and meticulous, and right now I want none of that, I want you" She had no idea what she was saying, it was her emotions, heart, and hormones talking, not her brain. And she liked every bit of it.

He nodded, and scooped her up once more, and she wrapped her arms around him, kissing his neck ever so slightly. She sucked on a spot right beneath his earlobe and he stiffened, and her hand sought out his hair.

"Sakura, bathe with me" She looked at him shocked and found herself in his arms, already at the bathroom door.

Oh yes, I like where this is going. Her inner self punched the air and Sakura nodded her head with a blush on her face. He kept looking deep into her, and she nodded once more, kissing him softly on the lips.

"Alright."

He opened the door and set her down, locking it. He turned to the bath and turned on the faucet, waiting for it to fill up. He grabbed her and kissed her forehead sweetly and she smiled. His member twitched in his pants in anticipation, _this_ was really happening. What was this again? A bath, yes.

He looked down and her hands rested on the tattoo on his belly, and she traced it sweetly and bent down to kiss it. She knew what it was, it was no ordinary tattoo. He shivered, seeing her like this, in this position, was a sight to behold. He pulled her up and pecked on her lips.

"This isn't fair, I'm half naked while you're fully clothed." He pulled at her shirt and ordered her to lift her arms, while he slipped the material over head pink head. She stood in her white lace bra, skirt and she felt really exposed.

"God Sakura...you're beautiful" He pulled her in between his legs as he leaned against the tub and she smiled at him. She had never had this type of contact with someone, it was...exhilarating, to say the least. She grabbed his pants and boxers, sliding them down and leaving him fully exposed.

_I can't believe I've just done that._

She blushed even more, and he grinned. He wondered if she had ever seen a man naked? Surely at the hospital, but not like this. He took off her skirt, slowly, watching her face as he did. She bit her lip in anticipation and maybe waiting approval, and he noticed matching underwear. He kissed her belly, then in between her breasts, then her neck, finally reaching her jaw and she sighed softly.

She was surprised at herself for being so relaxed. She always imagined that she would become a pile of clumsy-nerve wreck and she brushed that aside.

_Hmmm_

Glancing down, she noticed his lower region was slight hard,but not fully erected.

_Oh Sakura, what have you gotten yourself into?_

She giggled at her thought and he pulled himself away from her. He was quite the sight, muscular but not too big, and dazzling. And she was going to bathe with him.

He turned off the faucet and she watched him carefully, taking in his whole figure. His ass, his thighs, his...oh my.

The water was warm and he turned around facing her one more time. He kissed her and moved his hands toward her back.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked, he didn't want to do anything she didn't want. She nodded and he slowly unhooked her bra. Sliding the shoulder straps down, he sensually removed the piece and stared at her breasts. Sakura, now 50 shades of red tried to cover herself out of embarrassment. He pulled her arms away and kissed her collar bone.

"Don't cover them...I told you, you're beautiful" He whispered and slid down her panties in a swift motion. Stepping in the tub, he held her hand and pulled her along. He sat down and brought her in between his legs, sighing as the warm water engulfed his body. It felt really good. She stiffened, and soon relaxed against his chest, feeling his thighs press on her sides and his hands encircle her.

"You ok?" He whispered, kissing the nape of her neck slowly and she nodded. She was ok, well, at least she thought so. He felt her back against him, and saw her breasts below the water line. He moved his hands and caressed them slowly, and she leaned back more, giving him access to kiss her while he pleasured her so sweetly. A meek moan escaped her lips and he smiled, a true smile. How could she trust him so?

He removed his hands, and felt his member come to life. Sakura could feel it too, as it slid against her back, giving her chills down...way down. She shivered and he became harder. He was truly blessed in that area.

"Sakura...I don't wanna do anything rash." He was scared she was doing this without thinking things through.

"Naruto, I...I want what we're having. I waited so much. But I don't wanna rush tonight, whatever happens, happens. I've never...I've never..." She became nervous. Would he mind if she had no experience? Did he prefer it that way? She knew he wasn't oblivious to how things worked with a woman and quite frankly, she thanked for that. Not that the thought of Naruto with another woman didn't anger her, it did, but it reassured her that at least one of them knew what they were doing.

He knew it. She had never had sex with anyone, and that made him happy. Really happy. He grinned from ear to ear and turned her around in the tub so she was facing him. She wanted him to be her first and he was very much inclined on liking the idea.

She looked up at him with scared eyes, and he kissed her once again. He liked how she tasted, and he would never get tired of it. He grabbed the soap next to the tub and ignored the ache in his groin. He would be gentle and patient with her.

She smiled and he started washing her, calmly, gently and it aroused her to no end. He pulled her closer, putting her legs around his hips so she was straddling him and she held herself on his biceps.

"If you want me to stop, I will, just say it" He whispered hotly in her ear and she nodded. She really wanted this, it was the right time. They were away from Konoha, away from worries, alone, after so long. After all, with their life expectancy, they had to live every moment to it's full potential.

He rubbed the soap on her back and placed it back beside the tub. He kissed her yet once again, this time a deep, long kiss, and rubbed her body, cleansing her skin from the soap. His hand traveled down to her hips, and she grabbed his neck, wanting more. Images of him on top of her, kissing her, grinding her, feeling and filling her flashed in her head and her womanhood ached with want. He lowered his head and kissed her breast, slowly and took one in his mouth.

_Aah_!

A prickle in her lower back felt like a jolt of energy running through her body. How in ecstasy she felt!

His other hand grabbed her other breast and played with it, gently rubbing it, and then firmly squeezing it.

He brought his face back up and his hands went down to her sides, while he shifted in his place. His member twitched and she watched as his hands rubbed the inside of her thighs, sending warm waves of trembling pleasure through her.

He kissed the top of her head and brought her chin up, making her look up at him while the other hand caressed her opening.

"Look at me, I wanna see you" He murmurs and strokes her gently, she gasps once again and grips his biceps a bit tighter, fidgeting in her place. He could be so seductive!

He looked in her eyes, a lingering question in the air and she nodded urging him on. He slowly slid his finger in, kissing her mouth, then her jaw, then her neck, and she shivered on top of him. It was a wonderful intrusion. She kissed his ear, licking the love ever so slightly and moaned a bit louder.

"N-naruto!" She gasped his name as he made his way in with his middle finger, massaging her slowly. She shouldn't feel too much pain, being a kunoichi and having to train so hard, it'd be a privilege if her hymen was still intact. She was tight, and wet. It was a different kind of wet, sticky, sleek, and it made his finger rub on her insides with ease. She shuddered and leaned on him, moaning softly against his chest and he removed his finger.

REVIEW! This will continue in chapter six :) The more reviews I get, the sooner I'll post it. :)

Toodles


	6. Chapter 6 - It Begins

THANKS TO ALL OF YOU WHO REVIEWED! It feels nice to get feedback, I would be nothing without you. I know this chapter isn't long, but I felt like I needed to post something. NARUTO does not belong to me.

**This chapter contains explicit sexual contents. Don't read it if you are under 18.**

**Rated M for Mature.**

**CHAPTER 6 - IT BEGINS**

She gasped at the sensation and he moved his finger out of her. She whimpered, already missing it and put her forehead on his chest, breathing loudly and he smiled rubbing her sides sweetly.

"My turn to wash you" Sakura grabbed the soap and rubbed it on his chest, his biceps, his sides, and down to his tattoo. She put the bar of soap aside and massaged his built and firm abs with her small fingers and watched intently as his dick twitched in agony. He watched her, to see if she would back down, and he enjoyed her caresses. She slowly took his manhood in her hands, and rubbed it up, then down, slowly, and he closed his eyes, leaning his head back and growling lowly in his throat.

Sakura couldn't help but think about how large he was. His girth was perfect and he was long, but not exceedingly. She closed her eyes leaning close to him, kissing him while her other hand joined in her actions.

He kissed her back, and took her face in his hands, breaking apart and helping her stand up. He picked her up bridal style and stepped out of the tub, still aroused with a blushing rosette in his arms.

He opened the door and carried her to bed. Neither of them cared when he placed her wet body on the bed and climbed atop. The sheets soaked in the water as he took her mouth with force, while her hands furiously tried to grasp all of him, at once.

He positioned himself in between her legs, not pressing himself onto her yet and she rubbed her legs on his. He placed an arm beneath her back and pulled her in close to him, rubbing his throbbing shaft along her navel making her goosebumps show.

"Naruto...I..." She had no idea of what she was saying, she wanted this, and she wanted it now. He looked at her, thinking she'd tell him to stop and her eyes lazily yet sexily met his, as her hands grasped his sides bringing him down onto her again, seeking contact.

He chuckled shortly and huskily against her ear and traveled his kisses down south to her jaw, then in between her breasts where he lingered for a bit, caressing her twins with his hands and he kept on going down, belly button, navel...

She ran her fingers wildly through his hair, gasping whatever syllables her vocal chords could manage to sound out. His hands now massaged her inner things, and she expected his finger once again. She wanted more.

He glanced up at her and her misty, cloudy look urged him on. He kissed the top of her sex, then her clitoris, and then the entrance of her innocence.

She gripped the sheets with her hands hard, and he pushed his tongue inside, tasting her sweet juice while she practically pleaded him to make her his. She was so ready for him, but he wanted to arouse her as much as he could, so everything would happen a bit easier for her.

"Shhh...relax" he whispered, causing a cool sensation on her now wet entrance. She shivered in his hold, causing him to grin and nodded. She was trying, but her body acted without her approval.

"Naruto, please..." She implored for him, she wanted him inside. Moving up, slowly and watching as his pink blossom awaited for him was truly something he cherished. He positioned himself in between her legs, this time sliding the tip of his penis at her, and she mewed.

She had no idea just how his touch would feel so good. His tip was smooth, and it throbbed against her. It wanted the same thing she did, and she rocked her hips against his.

Naruto grabbed one of her hands and intertwined his fingers with hers, on top of her head and left his other hand to support himself in order not to crush her. He kissed her eyelids, then her nose, and rubbed his cheek against her, moving his mouth to her ear.

"Are you sure?" He asked, readying himself and she nodded,closing her eyes and giving a tiny smile. He moved in slowly, feeling her skin trying to stretch to fit his size, and she squeezed his hands. She felt a burning sensation, ripping slowly and it was agonizing. Her eyes squeezed shut and she felt him stop. She opened her eyes and looked up at him, feeling him already halfway inside of her.

He glanced down apologetically and caressed her face, giving her soft kisses.

"Do you want me to stop?" He muttered, and she shook her head. She wanted to get through this, to be his, and a little pain wouldn't ruin it.

He kissed her and finished inserting himself, and she groaned. He stopped once again, letting her get used to him and she ran her hands down his shoulders to his waist. He touched her forehead with his own and locked eyes with her, as he pulled out slowly and she groaned once again

Her eyes teared up, and he kissed her tears away, now pushing back into her softness. She was wet, incredibly tight and it felt like heaven. He sighed and whispered her name in her ear, while she started contemplating their act.

After some time, she got accustomed to it and started moving her hips to meet his. It wasn't everything she expected, but she knew that it was only because it was her first time. The pain had thrown her off from her pleasure for a moment, but it didn't lessen the beauty of their moment.

For a long time, they rocked together, moaned each other's name and succumbed to their desire. She had started really feeling the pleasure of it, he knew the spots that would turn her on, and she knew how much he was enjoying himself. Picking up a bit of speed, he pulled her in close and grabbed her thigh, urging her to wrap her legs around his waist. She understood his wish and did so, giving room for him to go much further in and she moaned out his name

"Naruto!" His forehead had become slightly sweaty, and he knew he was close to his release.

He loved how his name sounded coming from her mouth. She was his, and he would never let that change.

"Sakura, I'm gonna...I'm gonna!" Hearing those words come out of his mouth only turned her on even more. She didn't worry about pregnancy, as a medical-nin she had already taken precocious steps as to prevent that.

He pushed in once more, before exploding into her, his hot fluids could be felt as he kept moving, slowly, and she loved it. That had to be the best feeling of the whole experience. It was so _hot_.

She lay on his chest, drawing imaginary shapes on him with her index finger, her leg intertwined with his while he held her with one hand and ran his fingers through her sweaty hair with the other.

They both stayed like that for a long moment, not wanting to break the spell. The actions kept replaying in Sakura's mind, and she closed her eyes, being glad that it wasn't her imagination, it had been real.

Naruto flipped them over, and hovering over her he bit her ear softly while saying

"How about round two?" Her eyes became wide and she looked at him while he smiled down at her.

"As much as I'd love to, we can't. I'm sore" Her pout was very much visible, and he chuckled at her response. He got up from the bed and grabbed the blanket which was neatly folded onto the small sofa.

"I know. I just wanted to hear those words from you" He grinned at her and she threw a pillow at him, which he grabbed mindlessly. She stared at him hard, taking in all of his body and he walked back to the bed, slowly, and she didn't look away. She didn't have to now, it was all different. She kept her gaze at his now limp member and blushed when he caught her staring.

He got back on the bed and chuckled, pulling her close, not afraid to touch her, not afraid that he'd rub his privateness over her, not afraid of anything because she was his.

_Mine_

"Sakura...you don't need to stare. It's yours...here" He grabbed her hand from under the sheets and put it over his sex. She froze and brought her hand up over her chest, holding the blanket in place. She slapped him playfully on the hand and he grinned. He wanted more nights like this, he wanted anything that had to do with her, and he'd have it. There'd be nothing in the world that'd make him lose this. Something he worked so hard to conquer.

An orange lining could be seen from the window, the sunrise was almost here and the two newly found, or rather, newly established lovers had to rest.

"Shizune!" Tsunade beamed, and pounded the table with an angry fist. She didn't like waiting, she couldn't wait.

"Tsunade-sama!" Shizune barged in, ready for her master's screams.

"I want Sakura and Naruto on this mission. Get me Kakashi...and quickly..." Tsunade threw a manila folder onto the desk. Shizune gasped and opened it, skimming through the pages with haste, and her eyes widened at whose file she had in her hands.

"But- Tsunade-sama! Are you sure? It can't be!"

"SHIZUNE! GET KAKASHI, NOW!" Shizune ran out and her master got up, going by the window, watching as the sun rose up in the sky. Konoha stood proud, and Tsunade bit her lip in anger. Konoha was in danger...they needed to resolve this quickly.

"Hokage-sama" Kakashi stood with his hands in his pockets, his lonely eye looking dull as he watched her turn around and walk toward his direction, her heels clicking on the wooden floor.

"Shizune showed you the file?"

"Yes ma'am. When do I leave?" He showed no emotion, but deep down his head was throbbing on how much information was going on. This was a mission only Team 7 could deal with directly. He was coming back. Coming back to seek his revenge. Coming back to finish his haunting, and it was time this story came to an end.

_Target: Uchiha, Sasuke._

_Assignment: Eliminate._

"You leave now. Sakura and Naruto are finished with a mission in the village of Lago. You'll meet with them halfway and then head north. I'm sending a message for them to leave immediately...and Kakashi, don't let things get out of hand. Keep me informed. I'll prepare the others to guard here. Dismissed" Tsunade crossed her arms as her subordinate left through the window, and she picked up a bottle of sake from the table.

_Hurry, Kakashi. We don't have much time._

_**REVIEW! And I was thinking, this story was supposed to be short, but I think my over imaginative mind doesn't know what short means, so I don't know what's it gonna be like. Time will tell my dear friends (but it shouldn't be horribly long. I think 4 more chapters or maybe 5 will do it) AND ALSO I'm sorru this is soooo short, next one will be better, I promise.**_

TILL THEN,

_**- amorepaixão**_


	7. Chapter 7 - Battle

**Thanks for all the reviews everyone! Between christmas shopping, a pool party** **(it's summer time for me) and arrangements for a big family get together, I wrote this chapter as a christmas present for you all and I hope you enjoy it. **

**RATED M FOR MATURE**

**I don't own Naruto, sadly.**

**CHAPTER 7 - BATTLE**

_Hurry Kakashi, we don't have much time._

Tsunade kept her gaze out the window, fixed beyond the gates of Konoha as if she would spot the enemy coming right ahead.

Would Sakura and Naruto have the guts to go through with this mission? Would they lose it all? Would they need back up?

She knew that if they needed back up, she would send no one rather than herself. She took an oath as Hokage and to Naruto, and she protected the village and him with her life. But worrying like this would only make the situation worse. She sat down on her chair and turned toward her pile of files, and paperwork. At least it would get her mind off of things.

Kakashi ran through the forest and saw from above the message hawk Tsunade had sent flying through the sky. It would reach it's destination before he would, and Kakashi hoped everything happened in due time. He didn't know what to think of the whole situation, his students, his pupils, Naruto, Sakura, would they come apart? Sai wasn't part of this mission, not this one. He was away on another task for the Hokage and even if he was available, this would be a reminiscing battle, and Sai was new to all of it. Sai was the future of team seven, a good fit for Naruto and Sakura, but this wasn't a battle about the future, it was a battle to settle past's debt. Whatever was to happen, would either save or crush the lives of four people.

The sun was higher in the sky and Sakura woke up from the brightness, but kept her eyes closed. She inhaled and a smile made it's way on her sweet face. She could smell the husky, manly, and seductive scent that her Naruto had. Yes, her Naruto.

She took note of her position, her naked legs tangled between his, her head on his broad chest while one of his hands was on her waist and the other was carelessly sprawled out on the mattress. She carefully rose her head and looked at his face, sweet, his hair on his eyes and she moved a few strands out of the way.

_Last night really happened_.

She eased out of him, careful not to wake him, removing his hand from her waist and she watched as he frowned in his sleep.

Quietly making her way to the bathroom she closed the door and relieved herself from her needs. Standing in front of the sink, she washed her face and brushed he teeth. Taking a good look at her naked form, she turned around and sighed at the memories from last night. It couldn't have gone better. She spotted a bruise on her lower side and frowned trying to remember where it had come from.

Suddenly, the bathroom door opened and she brought her hands to her breasts and over her womanhood as to cover herself, only to see that it was none other than her lover.

_Who else could it be? _

She thought to herself and smiled as he made his way in. He pulled her hands away from her body and kissed her lips quickly. He could barely believe that this woman was in front of him like this, his woman.

"I didn't mean to wake you" She murmured and he turned her back to him, as he brushed his teeth. Her hands started glowing a faint green and she turned her attention the the bruise on her back.

His hands stopped hers, and he frowned at her while she look up at him thinking what could upset him so much. Was it something she did?

His finger traced lightly on her bruise and she blushed.

"I'm sorry for this...I.." She giggled and exited the bathroom, going to the room and putting some clothes on, as did he.

"It's okay, I just saw it. I didn't even feel it last night" He smirked and pulled her in close and hugged her, moving his mouth close to her ear.

"It happened when I gripped you, trying to hold myself back from fucking you senseless"

Frankly, Sakura never thought her face could become so red. She felt warm with her blushing cheeks and was dumbfounded by the way he could say things like this. She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out, and he chuckled softly.

"Sakura...I was gentle last night because it was your first night. But you made me want you so much...it turned out that restraining myself was harder than I thought it would be..." He kissed her and she tipped her head back, completely giving in and he grabbed her hair, still kissing her hungrily and with such force that her knees buckled. He brought his hand to her back and ran it up and down, bringing up a moan from his beloved and he felt his pants tug at him a bit tighter. She turned him on so easily, with so little effort.

He wrapped her hands around his neck and parted away from his lips, letting him kiss her neck. She felt her loins twist in want and she knew exactly what she needed to satiate her desires. She wanted to be his...again.

Naruto kissed her, biting her neck lightly and brought her onto the bed again. Now that he had experienced what it was like to be with her, his desire was much more difficult to fight against. He felt his inner animal growl with want and he wanted nothing more than to ravish his rosette again.

On the bed, he crawled on top of her and she helped him out of his pants, while his hands snaked around her waist and pulled her skirt down as well. He growled at her and her eyes searched for his, both filled with want and raw desire.

He reached her face again, kissing her and muttering low words upon her lips

"Sakura...I won't go as easy as last time..." She nodded, she didn't care if he went at it slow, or pounded into her, all she wanted was him.

He parted her legs with his knee and rubbed his cock over her entrance, and a desperate sweet moan erupted from her throat as her hands clawed at the sheets. He stared at her and smiled, inserting himself slowly and watching his part enter her, growling deeply from pleasure.

Naruto felt his blood boil, he never wanted a girl as much as he wanted his rosette, and he felt himself erupt. His inner self was had been dormant for a while, usually it came out in battle, as if the kyuubi's chakra mingled with his own and transformed him into a mixed being, it was something completely involuntary.

Sakura watched as Naruto's fangs grew sharp and his eyes became a hint darker. He lowered himself onto her and cupped her face with his hand, kissing her once again.

"I'm still me..." It was as if he was apologizing to her for being the way he was at the moment and she smiled, giving back the kiss and thrusting her hips up to meet him. Besides his fangs, and dark blue eyes, he still looked the same. He smiled and lowered his body onto hers, sliding his dick along her and she whimpered softly in his arms.

"C'mon Sakura..." He whispered and pushed his tip into her slowly, and as soon as his tip was inside of her, he pulled out. He repeated his actions, torturing her as much as himself, and she cooed his name in need.

"Naruto..." Her nails gazed on his shoulder blades but he could barely feel it. It was as if only important nerve ends were working.

"Beg.." He whispered against her ear and kissed her with such force and she kissed back with the same hunger, his mouth claimed hers while his tongue played with the inside of her mouth as her tongue caressed his own. She was scared of his new self, but in secrecy she like it. She was horny beyond belief and the way he teased her with his tip was agonizingly wild.

"Please Naruto...please" Her voice was weak, and he pushed in a bit more, his member pulsating slightly and he groaned. He couldn't wait to hear the words out of her.

"Please what?" He looked at her face, then neck, and sucked on it lightly, then took her breasts into his hands massaging them softly, hearing her soft whimpers and mewls, melody to his ears.

"...please...fuck me...please..." It was a soft whisper, a plea that only he could fulfill, and it aroused him more than he could wish for.

Without further due, he pushed his member in with force and she gasped loudly, clutching onto him for dear life as if her pleasure would cause her to fly away from him.

Keeping his thrusts coherent and hard, he gazed his teeth over her skin and suddenly bit down, earning a groan from her and he withdrew his fangs, licking the single drops of blood from each one. He didn't know why he was doing it, but it felt right. As if he was marking her as his own, or maybe it was some senseless sexual drive, but he liked it. He kept the rhythm, and she followed, both groaning, moaning, whimpering, whispering, both lost in each other's body.

She lay beneath him panting, and smiling. Both fulfilled their need, for the moment at least. Both reached their peak, and Naruto's appearance had gone back to his normal self. He flipped himself over onto his side, and lay beside her, tracing an imaginary line along her body, causing her to giggle from the slight tickle. He smiled genuinely and chuckled, kissing her softly on her lips and she played with his blonde hair.

"What was this about" She asked, and rubbed the teeth mark she gained on the lower part of her neck. She didn't mind it at all, it even felt good at the time, as if when he bit down, something entered her body and made her chakra current tingle.

He smiled and kissed the mark, admiring his work.

"I think...I marked you...it'll disappear soon, you know that" She nodded and repeated his words in her head. Marked. So what, she was bound to be his now? She didn't mind that, but something felt strange.

Pushing the feeling aside, she looked over at the window and saw Tsunade's bird approach, It flew fast, and Sakura stood up abruptly and quickly opened the window, so Nina could land on the couch. The bird squeaked loudly and relentlessly and Sakura rushed to get the tiny scroll from it's feet.

"I got it, I got it, jeez, no need to be so loud!" Sakura's mind raced, Nina only became like this when the information was urgent. Opening the scroll, Sakura read it to herself, her eyes widening in sheer terror and she read it again, to make sure she wasn't mistaken.

Leave immediately, and meet Kakashi halfway back. 

You three will head north. What we feared is happening, 

_he's back_, and has threatened the village.

Keep me informed. Be careful.

Sakura stood, fear struck and Naruto made his way to her, now becoming worried.

"What's it saying?" He reached for the paper and she put it behind her back while her other hand pressed against his chest, as if to stop him.

"Naruto...I..." She was trying to find the words, so he wouldn't lose it. Damn, what a great way to take away an after glow. He growled deep in his throat and her eyes softened, becoming alarm and afraid.

"Let me see it...now Sakura" His tone was fierce, his voice deep, and she was truly scared.

"Naruto, this is really serious...we have to leave. Now" He took her face in his hands and a tear started to form in the corner of her eyes. He wondered what could be written on the paper that made her like this.

"What is it?" His tone was softer and he gave her a quick kiss of reassurance.

"Naruto...It's...it's Sasuke. He's our new target." Her words felt like ice shards, and he became rigid. Sasuke. The name played in his mind and she let her tears loose. She was scared, scared he'd do something reckless, something dangerous. She had been over him. Of course not completely, no one forgets someone so fast. Specially a teammate, but the love she had for him as a child was no more. And there was no way she'd lose Naruto to the Uchiha. No way.

She hugged Naruto and he limply embraced her back, taking the note from her hands and pushing her slightly away in order to read it. He looked at her, his eyes far away and he wiped the tears from her eyes. Suddenly, his eyes became dark, and he searched for his uniform and quickly put it on, while giving Sakura her own.

"Let's go meet Kakashi. Gather our stuff, I'll go downstairs settle things with the hotel owner. Be down in five." Sakura nodded and watched his back as he left the room. Why now? Why, when everything was working out?" She placed her forehead protector and gathered their things in bed, hushing Nina out the window without a response.

They rushed through leaves and branches while her partner remained silent by her side. When they headed out the village, the told the chief of Police they'd been called on an urgency case, and Naruto thanked that at least Sakura would be away from the weird middle aged guy.

Sakura wanted to break the silence, wanted to ask Naruto so many questions, to say that no matter what she would stick to him, but she couldn't find the words. This would be a tough mission.

"Naruto...just...you..." Her words were mismatched in her badly formulated sentence. He stopped and grabbed her, pushing her against a tree trunk and holding her there, her eyes searching into his own for some reassurance that everything was okay. But it wasn't. Would he lose her?

"Don't. I'm going to defeat him and everything is going to be fine. You understand?"

She nodded. His words scared her, not because she was afraid he wouldn't keep it, but because she was afraid of the drastic measures he would go through to keep his words.

"I don't want anything to happen to you." He smiled at her response and gave her a quick kiss.

"Nothing's gonna happen to me. Now let's go. Quickly." They both took off once again, at top speed. Sasuke was a lost link, there was no hope, and unfortunately they realized that too late, 5 years too late.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto spotted his sensei waiting for them against a tree and Naruto and Sakura came to a stop. Kakashi looked at them both and found himself speechless. What to say? Well, he would start with the obvious.

"He's been spotted north of here. Our goal is to find him, and try to bring him in to be locked up, but I think you know that won't happen. He wants to destroy Konoha and if he tries to defy us, bring him down." Kakashi expected both of his former students to be rather loud about it, but encountered exactly the opposite. Naruto stayed still, his mouth forming a thin line as his eyes thought up of anything that he could do. His best friend had been long gone, and there was nothing he could do about it.

Sakura looked out of it. Truth be told, she just wanted everything to be over with. She wanted to be at peace, she wanted Konoha to be at peace, and she wanted to spend the rest of her life with the man she chose to love. She wouldn't let Kakashi-sensei on about what was going on between her and Naruto. It was best if he didn't know anything for now.

The race to the north was quiet. No one dared speak of anything, as any word could be dangerous to anyone. Would Sasuke be with anyone? What would be the threats? Did he have allies?

Reaching a clearing, the three men team stopped and took in their surroundings. Something was awful about this place, the air seemed foul as if it took a toll on the lungs. There were kunai marks and blood sprawled around the trees.

Kakashi made his hand signals and summoned Pakkun, his loyal friend, who greeted them only with a nod.

"Pakkun, I need you to grab someone elses scent. Someone besides us. Can you do that?" Kakashi asked and Pakkun only nodded, taking off. Sakura looked around, as well as Naruto, and tried to catch on to what had happened.

"It's obvious there was a battle here. But between who? And why?" Sakura's question was quiet, maybe for her own ears, and it lingered thickly on the thin air. Before the three of them could speculate any further, Pakkun returned, with a grim face, but when was his face ever beaming with happiness?

"There's a familiar scent in the air, heading down about ten miles from here. I can't quite pinpoint who it belongs to. And there's someone else's scent too. They seem to be together. That's all I have."

Kakashi dismissed Pakkun and the three headed out in the direction he had signaled to. Ten miles was a breeze for them, and it meant they would meet soon. What would happen then? Only time would unravel.

They reached a field, with a big lake and trees around. The wind blew, as if it were whispering things to get them away from there. It was a warning in which they had no intention of listening to. Focusing on the middle of the lake, the three men froze. There he was, in all his glory. Standing with one hand on his waist, he gazed up lazily up to the eyes of their former teammates. Naruto growled, and Sakura feared the worst. The kyuubi couldn't come out, they weren't prepared for Sasuke, let alone the nine-tailed fox, and Sakura slapped herself mentally for thinking such things.

Where was her fate in Naruto? He had trained for five years on controlling the kyuubi, and Sakura was still scared, for it only meant that Sasuke had trained his sharingan for five years as well.

Sakura gasped as the saw what was behind Sasuke, it was Kabuto and another unknown shinobi from a village they couldn't recognize.

"It can't be. Kabuto's been dead for almost six years!" Sakura exclaimed, while the three kept their distance. They couldn't charge right away, they didn't know what could happen. They had to be extremely careful.

Naruto felt anger boiling inside, he wanted to charge at him and scream, maybe beat Sasuke senseless, but he was on the defensive side. There was Kakashi and Sakura, he couldn't risk being careless while other people's lives were on the line.

"Look closely Sakura...Kabuto is dead." Sakura gasped and Naruto's eyes widened upon hearing Kakashi's words. He was right. Kabuto's eyes were lifeless, his skin decaying and his body stood, motionless.

Sasuke had took over his body, brought him back to life somehow, but how could that be? There was no technique beside the reanimation jutsu that could do such a thing.

"I see your loud mouth's got a bit quieter...Naruto" Sasuke stood in front of them, with both pawns by his side, calculating his check mate. He had a malicious grin and Sakura tightened her fists. Her Tsunade-like temper rising to a boiling point. Kakashi summoned Pakkun once again and silently looked at him, and Pakkun took off, knowing what to do with some unspoken order from his master.

"You see...as you guys know I'm not able to revive the dead. But Kabuto left me a present right before he died. I left a seal on his body and after his death I was able to control his body with my sharingan. And the other guy is at my demand as well. Don't try to stop me, or I won't hesitate in killing you." His words were cold, as he took his sword out of it's sheath calmly, ice cold. How could he betray the village in which he grew up on? How could he seek revenge on the wrong people?

"He's mine..." Naruto muttered and dropped his bag by the floor. His eyes took on the orange eye-shadow looking hint and his Kage mode came into action. Sakura and Kakashi were amazed on how he didn't need to concentrate for so long anymore, Naruto truly was something. Within mere seconds, he charged towards Naruto, and Sakura knew there was nothing she could do, that was their battle and she dared not interfere. It was their resolve, the rival's clash, and she'd only be in their way.

"Kakashi-sensei..." Sakura pulled on her gloves tight as she watched Kabuto form a grin in his decaying smile.

"...He's going to die by my hands.." Kakashi looked surprised. He had never seen her so willing to fight. He nodded and she charged at Kabuto, groaning a loud 'ah' as she tried to lock him on close combat. Kakashi looked over at his standing opponent and charged. The end was just beggining.

"Tsunade-sama...They requested you. Sasuke is not alone. There's Kabuto and another shinobi by his side. Things might get ugly, hurry."

Tsunade nodded and left the building, running at top speed. No one would know she left except Shizune, who informed Gai and Shikamaru. Konoha would be in good hands. She felt the cold air run past her face and she inhaled sharply, with her mind focused on one thing. Team seven.

_Kabuto? How did Sasuke bring him back? He needs to be stopped._

An hour had already passed, and Sakura panted as she hit Kabuto square in the face, sending him several feet back. His face looked brutally bruised, and he stayed down and Sakura hoped he wouldn't come back up. He was a difficult opponent, she had to maneuver all of his moves, for he had many tricks up his sleeve, but maybe that was it, maybe she'd done it.

She saw him tremble and she groaned in distress, she needed to find a way to finish him quickly, but how? She was trained for that, to study her opponents moves and find a pattern, a weakness, but it wasn't Kabuto fighting, it was a faint illusion Sasuke had created. Sakura looked over to her side, before Kabuto got up, and caught a glimpse of their fight.

Naruto was almost losing himself, he was engulfed with orange chakra and his eyes had formed into slits. He was borrowing the kyuubi's power, and Sasuke was using his sharingan to it's full power.

They were amazing when fighting, their moves fast to the eyes and their hits strong, too strong. Kakashi tried to take care of his adversary. He was a fire user and very skilled, Kakashi seemed to be breaking a sweat with him and the same had been happening to Sakura. It looked like the same was happening with him. Just like with Sakura, whenever they thought the opponent was down, they would rise back up. Their fight seemed endless.

Sakura watched Kabuto closely, and through his decaying body saw that the place in which he kept protecting, always careful not to be hit on, was in the middle of his torso, right on his stomach.

_Could there be a link between them and Sasuke? Something? I think that's their weak spot, and I have no other ideas. I hope this works, I'm almost out of chakra, and I need the little bit I have for my last blow and to heal someone in urgency. I can't die in battle, Naruto or Kakashi-sensei might need me._

She got into a stance and became ready for her next move. He had fallen against a boulder and and was standing against it. Kabuto, like her, was best in a close combat and she concentrated. Drawing him in close would be no trouble, but she had to hit that spot, or the battle would be at loss. She charged at him and his hands turned green with his chakra. She knew very well to avoid his hit, and make two shadow clones. She kept one hidden behind the boulder, he wasn't himself so maybe he wouldn't sense it, and the other one charged along side with her. Her clone jumped over him and grabbed him from behind. He smiled wickedly and hit her with his elbow, making her clone turn into smoke. That was all she needed, his hand away from his stomach. Her other clone leaped up from behind and he used both his arms to throw her off, and that was it. She reached him and threw a hard chakra enhanced kick to his stomach. He gasped his torso and screeched in pain, she smiled, worn out. He was weakened. She found their weak spot.

From the corner of her eyes she saw Sasuke wince, in the middle of his fight with Naruto. The act went unnoticed to the blonde, who kept striking and suddenly it clicked in her head. If Sasuke died, so would Kabuto and the other guy. He had to die with a pierce through the stomach.

She ran towards Naruto, not wasting time. She had no chakra left to waste on another blow on Kabuto, and he chased after her.

"Naruto!" She screamed and her hand reached out to him. He looked over and growled. It was dangerous to come close to him, she knew, and he ran in front of her.

"Go back, I got this!" His stance was protective, and Kakashi was still in his battle. Sakura knew he was almost out of chakra as well. Naruto seemed to forget not everyone had an almost limitless amount of chakra. They were worn out.

She saw Kabuto charge at him, and she had a plan.

"You can't beat me Sakura, know your place" Sasuke whispered and Naruto punched Kabuto as he approached. What was Sakura doing? She was out of her mind!

Sasuke smirked, and suddenly he was by her side.

_He's fast!_

Her thoughts interrupter as he stood behind her and pulled her to him, he grabbed his sword and pierced her through the front. Blood ran down the corner of her mouth and Naruto yelled, charging first but Sasuke raised his hand, making Naruto stop. Kakashi screamed from far away and took his opponent down momentarily, coming over to Naruto's side.

"They can't die Naruto" His voice was tired, he was breaking a sweat and Naruto's eyes shed tears. His Sakura was at the mercy of a soulless bastard, and he didn't wanna lose her. He watched in sheer terror as she coughed up blood and smiled. He took a step forward and Sasuke pushed the sword deeper into her stomach. Naruto stopped dead in his tracks and Kakashi stood still, both tied by Sasuke's reckless actions.

"Sasuke! Don't! Take me instead!" Naruto pleaded and Sasuke laughed loudly. Sakura stood still and put her hand softly on the blade. She had an idea, and it was the only think she could do now.

"Giving up your own life for an unworthy whore? Wow...who knew you could be so stupid" Kakashi and Naruto growled and Sakura took a step back.

"Sakura! What are you doing?!" Naruto shouted and Sakura looked up, blood running down the corner of her mouth and she look up at her teacher and lover. She wanted them to trust her. She walked back and Sasuke stepped back as well, thinking she wanted to get away from the blade. He laughed loudly and thought her actions were meaningless, that she was only trying to get away so both men could be out of danger.

"Don't you get it Sakura? I'm going to finish you, and then I'm going to eliminate the other two. And next...Konoha. It's a done deal" His judgement was clouded by his greed, and Sakura smiled, as she heard Naruto step closer, charging, and she could no longer make out what he was saying. She would miss him dearly. She was glad she spend the wonderful night with him, and she was sad it was all over so soon.

She pushed Sasuke back against a tree and he frowned.

"Are you trying to corner me? It won't work! I have the upper hand, and you know it! You'll die!" He knew she wouldn't sacrifice herself. She was scared of dying, and truth be told, who wasn't?

She turned her face toward him and he spat in her face, but she kept her fierce green orbs thin with hate at him.

"Naruto, finish him off for me!" She yelled with the last bit of strength she had and she could sense him close. She saw light and she knew Naruto was ready to strike with his shuriken rasengan. He was waiting for an opening, for a way to save her, but there was none. She was a necessary damage.

She grabbed the blade firmly and pushed it farther into her chest, piercing Sasuke's own stomach and he winced. Sakura sought out any bit of chakra she had left and used it to enhance her strength and keep him there. He yelled as she pulled in the blade deeper and she felt her life slipping away.

"You're coming with me Sasuke. And Naruto...I love you" Her whisper was heard, and Naruto charged forward, as soon as Sasuke let her go and she felt to the ground. Her eyes closed and she felt her body grow cold. This was the end.

**:) chapter 8 will be up in a few. :):) Am I evil or what?**

**- amorepaixão**


	8. Chapter 8 - Homr

**I was notified that this chapter was a bit crappy, so I redid some things, I hope I made it a bit better. I thank the one who criticized me and I'm glad the person was honest (and not an asshole about it).**

**CHAPTER 8 - HOME**

"You're coming with me Sasuke. And Naruto...I love you" Her whisper was heard, and Naruto charged forward, as soon as Sasuke let her go and she fell to the ground. Her eyes closed and she felt her body grow cold. This was the end.

"NO!" Naruto charged and striked him with his Rasengan. Kabuto and the other ninja fell lifeless to the ground and Naruto rushed to her side.

She destroyed Kabuto and the other with that pierce to the chest?

"Kakashi-sensei! Sasuke...make sure he...!" Kakashi nodded and checked the damage. Sasuke was on the floor, out cold and as it seemed, so was Sakura. He brought her to his lap and cradled her, crying shamelessly.

"C'mon Sakura...why won't you heal?! C'mon!" He shouted and squeezed his eyes shut, and somehow tears still made their way down his cheeks and onto her soft body. He grabbed her hands and placed them on her wound, in hope she'd start healing herself or that he could encourage her to take action. She was a medic-nin! She couldn't die! Not today! His mind rushed with horrid thoughts of what would happen between them if she died. He wasn't prepared for it, not at all. He had just conquered the only girl he has ever loved and now, she was on the brink of death.

He would lose her, lose the one good thing he accomplished in life. The wind blew by, carrying Naruto's tears and ruffling their hair. He didn't know what to do. He had never felt so helpless in his life before.

Sakura fluttered her eyes open slowly and winced. Coughing, her teeth red with blood, she smiled. She would die in his arms, in the arms of the one she loved the most. Sakura smiled a weak, trembling smile as the thoughts of their last night replayed in her mind. She had been his. She remembered how he held her, how he loved her, how he would get her to laugh so easily and now death was an awaiting sentry, with it's scythe ready to strike. She was losing a lot of blood, and her breathing was nothing but ragged whispers.

"Why won't you heal Sakura? WHY? C'mon, you can't die on me now! Not after we just worked things out!"

Kakashi stood by their side and thought back on when he lost his friend Obito. No, this was nothing like it. He knew Sakura and Naruto had a bond beyond what he has ever had, beyond friendship. Naruto's well being depended on Sakura being next to him, yelling, fighting, or laughing by his side.

"She doesn't have enough chakra" Kakashi whispered and Naruto growled.

"Not enough..." Sasuke's voice rang through the thick air and Naruto froze. It couldn't be. It had been a clear hit! His voice was like the scythe swing in which they were so afraid to witness. When would this ever end? This torment Sasuke created, in which people only suffered, so he could prove what? He would kill his village and then what next? What was his point after all? Naruto felt as if he wanted to quit everything and wake up from this nightmare. He picked Sakura up and took her far, beside the lake. Kakashi followed and bent down, taking a good look at her.

"Naruto, I'll stay with her, but you're the only one who can defeat Sasuke. Go" Naruto glanced at Sakura and she smiled weakly. Naruto would kill him with one blow, and come back to save his lover. He didn't want to leave her side, not now not ever, but he knew Kakashi was right. He was the one who could defeat Sasuke, the one who has to put this all behind, the one who would turn this day into legend and tell kids about how Naruto defeated the Last Uchiha. Naruto rushed to Sasuke once again gaining the cloak from the borrowed Kyuubi's chakra.

"Sakura!" At last, a knight in a shining armor. Naruto heard the scream from his master, the only woman who could save his beloved and his heart twisted in his chest. She could do it, she could save Sakura.

"Teme!" He charged while Sasuke waited with his sword, preparing himself for the blow, having blood still rush out from his fresh wound.

"Sakura!" She kneeled down and her eyes watered. Blood. Blood everywhere. Her pink top, now magenta from the wound and her pale pink skirt tainted with thick crimson liquid. Tsunade's face became colorless and Kakashi grabbed her by the shoulders, she couldn't lose her ground now, she had to focus and do whatever she needed to make this right.

"Hokage-sama, you have to do something, now!" Tsunade broke out of her spell and brought her hands over the wound, she would check for the damage and fix it.

I'm going to save her! Never again will I lose someone I love.

Sakura had already closed her eyes and gave no response, Kakashi called her name and grabbed her hand squeezing it, but she wouldn't squeeze it back. She would die soon, and that was a sight he had never thought he'd experience.

"Kakashi, she...she's lost too much blood. Her lung's been compromised, and her chakra is drained. Even if I heal her, she would need a blood transfusion, and we're miles away from any hospital with a blood bank." Kakashi's eyes squeezed shut, he couldn't believe his student, his pink haired dear kunoichi was going to die.

"There has to be something." He whispered and Tsunade's hands started glowing a faint blue. Kakashi looked at the color, and wondered why it wasn't green like always. Tsunade's tears fell onto Sakura's body and she trembled. She could only do one thing.

"Kakashi, there's only one thing, and you know damn well what it is. Promise me something, please." He knew Tsunade was giving up her life source, and his heart didn't know what to cheer for. If she saved Sakura, she would die, if she lived, Sakura would be gone. The world was a cruel chess player, and they were merely paws, waiting to give up their lives in order to save the queen.

"Tell Naruto not to mess it up, or I'll come back and beat him senseless" She smiled up at the grey-haired ninja and he widened his eyes at her. Her whole body glowed a blue aura, her hair swayed in the wind and he watched as her hands worked as a bridge between Sakura and herself.

Tsunade was using her own life to save her student. She had lived a full life, had two brilliant pupils, had been Hokage, and was protecting her kunoichi. This was her duty, her destiny, and she was happy it was for someone she loved. Giving up her life force would ensure Sakura's wounds would disappear but she would still be in danger. Sakura's body was in need of chakra, and drinking it hungrily as Tsunade fidgeted her hands, feeling them grow heavy and weary.

She looked over at Naruto and saw him engulfed with the Kyuubi's chakra. She watched as three tails sprouted and observed how Naruto had grown to control himself. He had grown so much, the boy she sworn to protect. He was ready, ready to become Hokage, and ready for the last blow, Sasuke might be strong, but Naruto had more chakra, and the sharingan was growing weak. All the suffering would end today, and Tsunade was glad to see it all happen.

Tsunade felt her body grow cold, and could see some color going back to Sakura's face. She watched as the wound closed and apparently her internal organs healed. She would save her student, and everything would be fine.

Falling into Kakashi's arms, Tsunade lay lifeless, Kakashi cried a single tear, and Sakura's heart beat once again, with soft small thuds. It was as if with each thud, death took a step away from Sakura, and toward Tsunade, who was soon gone, dead, Konoha had lost it's Hokage, and Sakura still gave no response.

"Baa-chan! Sakura!" Naruto rushed over once again, and took Sakura in his arms, she didn't move, but the bleeding had stopped.

"Did she...?" He questioned Kakashi and both looked at Tsunade. Kakashi nodded and Naruto closed his fist on the ground, earth in his hand and his fangs grew bigger. He couldn't save both, but he wouldn't let anyone else get hurt. It was time to end it, if only Sakura could wake up.

Naruto watched as Sasuke weakly walked over to them, and laughed maliciously at the sight of Tsunade's dead body in Kakashi's hold.

"I'm going to kill you!" Naruto placed Sakura gently back down, and looked up at Sasuke. His face taken over by strange markings, and he stood up slowly, and Sasuke watched as Naruto charged at him. He had inherited. That was his will of fire, his will to save all that he loved. The need to save everyone, the village, his people, his friends, everything happened so fast, but he knew the day had come.

"I'm going to end this right now! Because I, Naruto Uzumaki, am the next Hokage!" The markings in his face disappeared and Naruto former two rasengans, one on each hand, and they spinned fast, like chainsaws, nothing could escape those. He jumped up and hit Sasuke, who tried to block it but did it in vain. He had been hit, his vision was already blurred from the overuse of his special red eyes and there was no way he could've seen it coming. He died a sinister and cold death, by the hands of the one guy who loved him like a brother. It was all over.

Naruto went back to his former self, losing the red cloak, the fangs, his eyes going back to the cerulean soft orbs, and he picked up Sakura. She needed a hospital, and soon. Even after Tsunade gave her life energy, she was still out.

Hold on Sakura...hold on.

Kakashi picked up Tsunade and both headed back to Konoha, in silence.

A week later, Naruto stood in his new office. The view of Konoha was the same old, but from behind the desk it seemed as if everything felt a bit more real. Kakashi was in the room, as well as Shikamaru and Sai. Being Hokage was his life long dream, but everything had happened so suddenly. The death of the fifth, the fall of the last Uchiha, whose body was retrieved and buried in Konoha's grave yard. It was all too bittersweet.

The day after the fight, he had given his speech to the village and everyone had cheered, happy with their new protector, and it had been mind blowing. They mourned the fifth together, in a beautiful ceremony that brought tears to the eyes of most people.

But not everything was fixed, Sakura was still in the hospital and hadn't woken up yet. Naruto was worried, but Shizune assured that she was only recovering. Her chakra level had been almost non-existent when Naruto reached the hospital and Tsunade's chakra had only been enough to take care of the internal damage. Her system had been filled with poison, probably from Sasuke's weapons, and Shizune worked hard day and night to remove every last drop, as well as do a blood transfusion.

"The next chuunin exam will be in two months. So shikamaru, I want you to visit the sand village and inform them of the event as well as the admissions of the team" Shikamaru nodded and Naruto turned his head to Sai. He was extremely good at giving orders, reminding everyone of his father.

"Sai, I want you to go to the gate and get the daily report from the last three days and bring it to me. With everything that's happened I think the last few days have gone without reports. After that I need you at the weapon stock. I'm going to have you do the inventory." Sai's face remained indifferent, and he bowed respectfully while walking out of the room, closing the door behind him. Naruto smiled, he could very well get used to this, but he knew his responsibilities were high.

"Hokage-sama, may I interfere your dream state and bring you back to reality with this" Kakashi dropped a pile of papers onto the desk and Naruto's felt grew cold with hate. A groan left his mouth while Kakashi chuckled in amusement. His student was forgetting his duties, but he was going to be there to remind him of everything.

A knock on the door was heard and Kakashi greeted Shizune, whose eyes were tired, with deep dark circles. Her lips pursed in a smile and Naruto quickly got up from his chair, almost knocking it back from the sudden maneuver. Could it finally be that his wait was over? Surely she was bringing up news about Sakura!

"She wants to see you both." Kakashi and Naruto ran out the room and headed to the room in which she was staying. The wooden door creaked loudly and the sunlight beamed in, making everything feel so crisp.

She's back! She's okay!

Running in the room, Sakura was sitting up, smiling brightly and her face was pale. Naruto rushed to her side and pulled her into a hug, which she gladly returned. He nuzzled her neck with his face and she giggled, being tickled by his hair. She brought him up and looked up in his eyes, she was so glad to be back, that everything had worked out. Naruto's eyes questioned her and he sat by the edge of the bed.

"Finally, sleepy head. How are you?"

"I'm okay, really" She smiled and Kakashi walked over, receiving a genuine smile from the rosette.

"Sensei!" He smiled and she was glad to see he was okay, that both men were unarmed.

"We're glad you're awake. Naruto wouldn't leave your side unless he absolutely needed to. Now you both should be able to get some rest." Shizune worked into removing the IV from her arm, and her bandages had already been removed. Aside from looking tired, everything seemed to be okay.

Naruto grinned and she laughed, thankful that the air around them was back to being light and carefree. They all would miss Tsunade dearly, her memory would be in their hearts forever, but they knew that's how their life worked out. No one ever expected things to happen this way, not like this.

"You idiot, you should've been getting some rest!" Sakura wacked naruto upside his blonde head when she noticed the dark circles around his enchanting blue eyes and Kakashi's lonely eye crinkled under his mask. He knew something was up with both of them, but he let it be. One day they would tell, and one day everything would work out between them. Or maybe this same day, this day filled with happiness had happened a week ago, when Sasuke had been taken care of, or even today, when everyone was reunited again. So many good days had breezed on by, and so many more were to come. Life truly is a wonderful thing.

"Now, I want to leave this hospital and go home to my apartment!" Sakura's protest was granted with a smile from Shizune. Besides having to rest, Sakura was out of danger, and leaving her work place would help in her recovery.

"Kakashi, I want to talk to you, in privacy. Sakura, have Shizune help you change and I'll come back in to take you home." Sakura was still in hospital robes, and was glad to stand up and stretch her legs, feeling a bit groggy probably from medicine and laying down for so long, but she felt good. Really good.

Kakashi and Naruto stepped out of the room and Kakashi placed his hands lazily in his pockets. It sure was strange to see his student the same height as himself, the spitting image of his father. The haircut was slightly different, it was as if he was staring at his own former sensei, it was so heartwarming.

"Kakashi-sensei, I'm going to take her home, so I would like if you could stay around here until night time to take care of things. Just for tonight, I'll make it up to you" Naruto was confused by Kakashi's laughter.

"Naruto, you don't have to make it up to me. You're the hokage, and I will obey every order you give me. You both should spend some time together and work things out. After what happened you have a lot to talk about. Sai should probably pay you both a visit as well. He was worried." Naruto grinned, his famous foxy face coming in and Kakashi pulled his paradise book from his pouch. Naruto could tell that while his sensei had that in hand, no work would be done, but it be no different if he was in the office himself.

"You know sensei...I think that's exactly what we'll do." Naruto smiled widely, little did the grey haired man know that things were beyond 'worked out'. Being Hokage was a big responsability, but being one day away from duty wouldn't be so bad, the world could go Narutoless for one night.

Naruto had carried Sakura home. She felt so light, looked so fragile and the only thing he could think about Sasuke's sword piercing through her small body. If it wasn't for Tsunade, he wouldn't have saved her, he would've lost her forever, but that didn't matter. She was here, in her apartment, sitting on the couch live and in color, well, maybe the color was lacking a bit, but she was here.

"I'm starving Naruto" Her protest had reason, she had been fed for a week from tubes and she needed a nice meal. She crossed her arms and pouted cutely at her blonde partner, while he served himself a glass of water from her fridge. It tasted funny, probably from sitting there for a long two weeks and he tossed it in the sink, heading to the couch.

Naruto sat by her and put her hair behind her ear, suddenly bringing her in a tight hug and she breathed in deeply wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing his neck, she had missed his scent so much.

Hmm...Naruto scent...I missed it,

He brought her up on his lap and she sighed happily, wrapping her legs around him and hugging him as if her life depended on their closeness. Her small fists balled up his shirt and he kissed her cheeck softly, rubbing his hand up and down her back to calm her down, he was there and he would never leave her.

"Don't ever be that stupid again...ever..." He whispered and she smiled. She knew it was all she could have done, and Naruto knew it as well. But she was safe now, and he was beyond thankful.

"Everything happened so fast. And I heard about everything. Congratulations on achieving your dream, Hokage!" She pulled away and stared at his face, smiling and he grinned, bringing his forehead down on hers softly.

"Yes, that's right. I'm your boss now, and you must obey my every order." His smug smile earned a chuckle from Sakura, and she nodded. Of course she would obey him, she was his subordinate, but she knew he wasn't only talking about work.

"And what is my boss' first command" She traced her finger up his chest and he smirked, grabbing her hand and kissing her. He had missed her lips so much, her softness, her taste, her scent, her warmth. He had been worried sick about her and longed to have her in his arms again, responding to his kisses. She moaned loudly from the kiss, as if she was experiencing the most delicious sensation and he chuckled, gripping her sides and looking deep into her eyes.

"God, I missed that so much. And my first command is that you eat. I'll go get anything you want, and second, I want to spend the night here. Will you deny your superior a place to stay?" She giggled at his brazenness and shook her head no. Was she still dreaming? If she was, she hoped this dream would go on forever.

"Yes Sir! I can't wait until I have you all to myself." She had truly become addicted to him. She wanted him to spend the night, and she thought hard about his first command. She was hungry for something completely different, hungry for him, but she had to admit she had to gain a bit of strength from regular food before she could engage in any...physically draining activity.

"Hmmmm...yakisoba" Naruto nodded and got up, putting her down on the couch and heading out the door. She got up to follow him and he pushed her back down on the couch.

"No. You stay here, I'll be right back" She brought her hands to her hips and scoffed. What, so now she couldn't go out to get food? Unbelievable!

"Oh, so just because I had a minor accident, you'll deprive me of a walk?" Sakura's playful tone grew sarcastically when sounding the word 'minor' and Naruto nodded, his eyes glaring and his lips forming a thin line.

"Minor accident? I should lock you in here for a month for that!" His hands reached for the keys and he unlocked the door, while she stuck her tongue out at him. Men, tch. He winked at her as he left, and she blew him a kiss, happy he was so carefree.

Sai strolled through the streets, he wondered if visiting Naruto and Sakura now would be a good time. Naruto seemed so strange while she was in the hospital, Sai wondered what it could be.

Could it be that they're closer now? love, maybe? I wonder if that's what it is.

His interest in the other's feelings were only to learn what it was like. He grew fond of the pink kunoichi and Naruto, and was glad they'd accepted him as the third member on team Kakashi. Walking down Sakura's street, he turned the corner and spotted her apartment. Walking up the stone steps, he entered the building quietly and went up to the top floor, where her home was situated. He hadn't been there in a long time, she was always working, but there were a few nights when she went with him to a mission and they discussed details in her home, he grew to be a great friend.

He was glad she had been okay, but found it extremely reckless in her part to sacrifice herself. He knew her logic made sense, and the way Kakashi had described it, it was the only way out, but he had never been in a situation where he had to choose between his life and other people's, clearly. He didn't know if he would have the guts.

Knocking softly on the door, he heard footsteps and the door swung open, causing his hair to tickle his forehead.

"Sai!" Sakura moved to the side, inviting him in and he waved his hands showing she didn't need to worry about him coming in. He wouldn't stay for long, he didn't want to intrude.

"I just came to check on you. That's what friends do. I don't want to keep you away from Naruto long" He smiled and she blushed deeply.

What on earth is she blushing about?

Sakura fidgeted and stuttered. Could he know anything? She hadn't told anyone, but maybe Naruto had.

"Ah, he went to get some food." She waved her hand, dismissing the thought that he would be interupting and his eyes mindlessly caught a glimpse of her neck. He saw two small dots, almost an inch apart and already fading.

What is that? A bite?

Sakura followed his gaze and quickly fixed the color of her shirt, feeling nervous and turning a few shades darker than she already was from his previous comment. Sai smiled sweetly and patted her shoulder, he knew it was a bite, and he also knew it could only be from one person, but why? He dared not think about it, her business did not matter to him, but he did find it rather amusing.

"I'm glad you're okay. I have to go take care of some things now, I'll see you around." He turned around and she closed the door behind him. She was glad he came to see her. Her stomach growled and she placed her hand over it, groaning in distress. Where was Naruto with the food?

Sakura sighed happily as she finished up her plate. Both her and Naruto were on the couch, she was in between his legs and he was laying down along the couch, a silly movie playing on the TV. It felt so strange to her that they were now this new...something. They shared their privacy so easily, and she was excited for their night together. Sakura felt her eyelids grow heavy and she placed her plate on the coffee table, while leaning back onto his chest and he caressed her hair with his fingers. His chest felt firm and warm, while he smiled looking down upon her and linked his fingers with hers.

"How was the food?" He asked and she smiled, nodding.

"It was great, " He chuckled and kissed the top of her head.

"Well Ms. Haruno, I should warn you that you owe me one now. And I don't like when people owe me" He watched as she turned around and kissed him, biting his lower lip slightly and holding herself up with her hands on his shoulders. She knew how she would pay him back, and she was sure that he would be the one in debt after it. Such malicious plans raced wildly in her little pink head, and he eyed her suspiciously, she was up to something.

"I am very well inclined on repaying you, but I'm a little tired." Sakura yawned and Naruto got up with her in his arms and headed for the bedroom. Placing her on the bed he lay down beside her. He felt tired as well, during all these days he spent day and night in her hospital room, waiting for her to wake up. He removed her shorts and shirt, leaving her in her undergarments and she smiled, being half asleep, letting him get her into a comfortable state. He removed his clothes and lay down in his boxers, pulling her to his side and both let their subconsciousness take over, giving them a well deserved rest.

**Alright guys, I wanted to thank EVERYONE who reviewed, read, waited for my updates, favorited, alerted, and so on. You guys are awesome.**

**I wanted to upload this chapter a bit earlier but I got caught up talking to my father through skype and we stayed at it for hours. (We seem a lot like Lee and Gai, our excited convo can go on forever)**

**HOWEVER, before some of you cry and ask me to continue (or not :D ) I am going to be posting lemons quite often on THIS STORY so if you want to add to your alert list, do it. You won't regret it. I don't even know where I'm taking this story, it might go on forever.**

**I wish you all a merry christmas, and I hope you guys enjoyed the time with your families! I had a wonderful time with my 4 grandparents, uncles, aunts, cousins, and I ate a lot! I hope I didn't get fat alone, and that you all stuffed your face in food as well, but I digress.**

**Stay tuned, I'll try to upload something dirty tomorrow :] **

**amorepaixão**


End file.
